The Acting World
by geminis19
Summary: Un mundo donde Fairy Tail es una gran serie de televisión, donde se cuenta la historia de nuestros actores. Una historia donde Juvia tendrá que afrontar muchos problemas, al igual que todos sus compañeros verán lo difícil de ser estrellas de Hollywood junto con un pasado que cargar. Una vida feliz en paz sin miedo al pasado. Mas que compañeros, una FAMILIA -Gruvia/MULTIPAREJAS-
1. Capítulo 1

**Aviso: Esta historia es inspirada en un One-shot que había leído hace mucho, era (Nalu), que lastimosamente se me olvido el nombre de la autora y título de su historia, pero si alguien me pasa el nombre con gusto la nombro en mis próximos capítulos, ya que me dejo pesando, aunque su trama no era tannn profunda me gusto y se me ideo esto después de meses, pero ojo una cosa es plagiar y otra es inspirar, y no será 100% Nalu, si no Gruvia claro con algunas menciones de las diversas parejas que tiene este manga.**

 **Todo es propiedad Troll-shima también conocido como Hiro Mashima.**

. . .

 **The Acting World**

. ..

Capítulo 1

—¡Lo siento chicos! Seré fuerte, mucho más fuerte cuando vuelva —se podía ver como un peli rosa caminaba a lejanías de su amada ciudad y abandonaba su gremio acompañado de su fiel amigo —. ¡Para protegeros a todos! —exclamo con una gran decisión acompañada de una sonrisa, parten dejado a los suyos.  
…

En otra escena, se puede ver un gran y antiguo libro que reposaba en una mesa y en la portada se puede leer en letras grades "END", y en esa misma sala se encontraba el mago oscuro, odiado como adorado por muchos, conocido como Zeref, que no apartaba la vista de ese libro.

—Tienes que intentar derrotarme, Natsu… —junto con un semblante ensombrecido pronuncia estas palabras—, o debería decir… END, Etherious Natsu Dragneel —de esta manera se revela la identidad de END que al parecer es nuestro héroe favorito, ahora el repulsivo destino de Natsu iluminara la oscuridad de Zeref.

Y con estas últimas palabras se termina una saga para dar inicio a otra.

—¡CORTE! Se queda y ¡que alguien me traiga un frappuccino! —el grito ensordecedor del director informa que ya había acabado la filmación lo cual era la hora de descanso, pero lo que significaba para otros la hora de comer.

Era todo un alboroto, entre ellos se empujaban como si no hubieran comido hace semanas, los de producción ni se acercaban a la mesa donde estaba la comida con miedo a perder un ojo por un simple pan, los miraban con sorpresa e incredulidad; ya que aún no se acostumbraban a esos comportamientos a pesar que iban trabajando con ellos más de 3 años; y pensar que los que están hay haciendo todo ese barullo son los "grandes profesionales".

Pues sí, hay en esa mesa estaban las estrellas de la Gran Serie de Culto que es conocida Mundialmente "FAIRY TAIL" el cual es escrita y dirigida por nada más y nada menos que el gran Hiro Mashima proveniente de la mismísima Japón para poder hacer su gran sueño realidad aquí en Estados Unidos, pero quién diría que sería un rotundo éxito, y todo gracias al maravilloso trabajo de los guionistas que lo apoyan, una producción inigualable al igual que todos los que dan su granito de arena para hacer todo esto posible, pero no hay que dejar de lado a las estrellas de esta serie, pues claro, unos completos profesionales, unos actores de primera, con una dedicación impresionante, con una actuación inmaculada, que se ganaron el cariño de muchas personas por su gran trabajo delante la cámara, por…

—¡Si alguien toca un solo trozo de mi pastel de fresas considérense por muerto! —el grito de una mujer de cabello escarlata hizo paralizar a todos por un momento.

—¡Que nadie toque mi carne es mía! —grito otro aplastando a más de uno para poder alcanzar su aperitivo.

—¡Idiota deja que los demás coman!

—¡Que dijiste bastardo!

—¿Quieres pelea?

—¡Nadie peleara aquí entendieron!

—¡Háganse a un lado mocosos, los viejos tienen prioridades!

El director solo los veía con diversión, ya que a pesar de ser unos completos desubicados, amantes de la lucha y del alboroto le daban ese algo que tanto buscaba y que consiguió, no pudo haber encontrado mejor elenco que ellos, cada uno era único para su papel, tanto así que tenían los mismos nombres y apellidos que sus personajes, esa era su manera de agradecimiento por haberlo ayudado a conseguir lo que tanto buscaba para convertir su creación en algo que todos puedan comprender y aunque fue raro en un inicio se acostumbraron a ser llamados tal y como eran.

—¡Escúchenme todos! —y con ese grito logro llamar la atención de todos los presentes incluyendo a los actores que estaban en esa mesa—, doy por finalizada la saga de Tártaros, el final saldrá este viernes y como siempre les reitero no importa que tanto los reporteros, fans o incluso familiares les pregunten, ustedes no dirán nada de lo que saldrá en estos últimos días en especial el final —siempre al término de un episodio les repetía lo mismo, al conocer lo tan cabeza dura que eran sus actores se podría esparcir rumores, y él quería que todo quede en reserva para el estreno —.Descansen se lo merecen y disfruten sus vacaciones, ah se me olvidaba, los invito a todos a almorzar como regalo de aniversario de nuestro capitulo N° 250 —grave error.

.

Y como si esa hubiera sido la campana de una escuela de primaria todos corrimos a los vestidores, y yo como no podía desaprovechar para hacer una competencia, corrimos a ver quién llega primero a sus camerinos.

—¡Gray tus ropas están regadas en todo el set! —maldición como sucedió eso, no me mirare porque sé que si lo hago estaré en desventaja al averiguar qué cantidad de ropa tenia.

—¡Déjalas donde están! ¡Luego las recojo! —no perdería contra el tipo de perforaciones con tendencias de metalero y ese tonto de pelo ridículamente teñido de color rosa ¿En que estaban pensado en hacer un protagonista asi?

—Coman mi polvo, idiotas.

—¡Voy a ganar, les ganare a todos! —el peli rosa se carcajeaba de manera maniática al ver que estaba cerca de su camerino.

—El tinte te daño las neuronas o que, no dejare que me venzas —ya estoy cerca por suerte siempre tengo como cuatro prendas en mi mochila por emergencia si sucedía esto.

De pronto salió del camerino Fernandez, ya listo.

—Pero si tu…

—Vaya otra competencia, pues parece que yo gane, otra vez —nos miró son sorna mientras se abría camino entre nosotros para dirigirse de nuevo al set—, ah ¿Saben a qué restaurante iremos? Olvídenlo se lo preguntare a Hiro y Gray ponte ropa de una buena vez.

—Spk, presumido —escuche al Redfox mascullar, luego me echo un vistazo—, Pervertido exhibicionista.

Maldición siempre sucedía.

Ya estoy, me demore ya que el idiota de Natsu había escondido mi mochila y tuve que buscarlo por todo el estudio y cuando estaba por ir me al estacionamiento recordé que se me olvidaba algo, me dirigía al estudio para recoger mi celular, ya que Hiro odia que suenen los celulares en la hora de trabajo y nos obligaba a ponerlos en una caja de madera y no nos lo devuelve hasta que todo termine, puede llegar a ser muy estricto para algunas cosas.

Al ingresar al set vi que no se encontraba nadie, sí que estaban emocionados por sangrar al jefe, mejor me apresuro, creo que la caja la deja sobre la mesa.

—¿Creí que era el único al que abandonaron? —dije al percatarme que no estaba solo como pensaba.

—Fullbaster, que hace todavía aquí creí que estaba tan emocionado como los demás por la invitación —me miro sorprendida y pude ver que ella ya estaba cambiada asi que de seguro también estaba por irse al mismo restaurante.

—Deje mi celular y vengo a buscarlo —me iba acercando a ella ya que estaba al costado de la mesa donde estaba la dichosa caja, luego me doy cuenta que ella tenía mis ropas.

—¡Ah! este, me las encontré aquí regadas, pensaba dejarlas en el camerino de los hombres, pero como me lo he encontrado aquí tiene —me las dio y las acepte con algo de vergüenza, no es agradable que te diga esto alguien con quien apenas conoces.

—Gracias —recogí mi celular ya que quería salir de ese lugar lo antes posible—¿no quieres que te lleve? Tú debes saber dónde se fueron todos —se me había olvidado que no sabía a qué restaurante se habían ido.

—Ah no yo no voy, pero si se a que restaurante van es el "Leña y Carbón" está cerca de aquí no creo que se pierda — dicho esto me dio una sonrisa, puedo agradecer a mis años de experiencia en este oficio que puedo reconocer cuando algo es falso y cuando algo es bien actuado y ella es una gran actriz.

La mire incrédulo, la razón por la que nunca trataba con ella es porque siempre se alejaba de toda invitación grupal fuera del trabajo, nunca me dirigía la palabra y yo no estoy para querer ser amigo de todos.

Como ya no tenía nada más que hacer hay, me dirigí a la salida no sin antes voltear para volver a verla, ella seguía hay parada mirando el suelo, pero cuando alzo la vista me encontré con su mirada, eran como dos pozos de agua.

—No es de buena educación rechazar una propuesta, Juvia —y sin más me dirigí al estacionamiento.

Tomo las indicaciones que me dio Lockser, en el transcurso que me dirijo al restaurante no puedo ignorar el hecho del que ella siempre se empeña de tomar distancia con cualquier chico del elenco, de echo pocas veces la he visto conversar con las chicas, compartiendo unas cuantas palabras con Redfox y pidiendo consejos a Hiro pero después nada, siempre la veía callada o alejada de cualquier cosa, tal vez este pensado mal y solo esta ocupada en otras cosas, no, si fuera asi al menos trataría de llevarse bien con sus compañeros de trabajo y mas si tenemos 3 años trabajando juntos sin mencionar que es raro que nunca nos hallamos tratado, en especial la situación que se encuentran nuestros personajes y las expectativas que tienen nuestras fans con nuestra fantasiosa "relación".

He llegado y por la bulla que escucho desde afuera puedo saber que están ahí, me estaciono e ingreso al restaurante veo que están todos o bueno la mayoría.

—¡Oh Gray llegaste! —Mira fue la primera en verme —, se me hacía raro tu tardanza.

—¡Gray viste mi sorpresa! —estaba esperado esa pregunta del idiota de Natsu.

Mejor tomo asiento no me dan ganas de pelear cuando estoy enojado y con hambre, pero ese imbécil no deja de verme con una gran sonrisa de burla en su asquerosa cara.

—Oh Gray bienvenido, ¿Y qué quieres pedir? recuerda que yo invito —Hiro me animo a escoger, yo que él no estaría tan contento, invitarnos a almorzar no a sido una de sus mejores ideas y se notaba a leguas su arrepentimiento, eso solo me incita a verlo peor, lo siento, pero ¿desde cuando se te da esta oportunidad de hacer sufrir a tu jefe?, y por lo que veo no soy el único que piensa lo mismo al percatarme los platos que escogieron los demás, eso solo me hiso alargar una gran sonrisa siniestra tras el menú.

—Hoy tengo mucha hambre asi que pido los platillos 34 y 26 —vi como tragaba hondo al ver el precio de esos platillos, esos eran los más caros y como no me podía decidir en uno por que no los dos.

—¿Por qué no escoges la 10? se ve riquísimo —me estaba subiendo el ánimo el verlo.

—Nop, se me antojo esos, no hay ningún problema ¿verdad? —el haber trabajado tantos años con él, sabia de su terquedad y el hecho de retarlo solo empeoraba las cosas, de verdad me estaba divirtiendo con esto.

—No, no hay ninguno ¡mesera tráigame los platillos 34 y 26!

—Vaya Mashima sí que estas de humor—le dijo Makarov mientras probaba su barbacoa.

—Verdad, rara vez haces estas cosas, en especial invitarnos un almuerzo— dijo Droy degustando su langosta.

—Si tienes algo que decir suéltalo de una vez, no nos vengas con rodeos —justo hablo cuando repentinamente la mesa había guardado silencio haciendo que todos hallamos escuchado lo que había dicho.

No me había fijado en eso, me había dejado llevar por la sorpresa que no se me había ni pasado por la mente. Se había formado un gran silencio, rayos todo se volvió tan tenso que empecé a pensar lo peor.

—Laxus…— Mira trato de reprenderlo, pero se notaba por su semblante que no iba a retirar lo dicho.

—Que estas diciendo, es obvio que Hiro son invito para celebrar —grito Natsu volviendo a dirigir su mirada al susodicho.

—De hecho, hay algo más que un simple aniversario —se podría decir que al trabajar tanto tiempo con este hombre podías reconocer sus todas sus manías y yo soy muy observador para eso—. Les informo a ustedes que no habrá un mes de vacaciones, sino dos.

Y con eso se pudo ver como la cara de angustia de varios se formó en tranquilidad o mejor dicho de alegría.

—Nos preocupas por nada, si era esa clase de noticia, no era necesario tanto suspenso —dijo Redfox.

—Pero que buena noticia al fin tendremos más tiempo para nosotros, no es maravilloso —al parecer Lucy está muy animada y como no si ella era la que hace tiempo pedía unas vacaciones más extendidas.

—Ahora tendré el tiempo de poder ir a todos los restaurantes del País —es que ese idiota nunca deja de pensar en comida, espera ¿es que sus vacaciones se trataran de dejar en baca rota todos los restaurantes de Estados Unidos?

—Yo pensaba lo mismo Natsu, pero mi objetivo serán los bares más exquisitos de las ciudades para probar sus mejores tragos —si uno era por la comida otra es por la bebida.

—Al fin podremos tomarnos un viaje largo al extranjero no lo crees Jellal —otra persona que estaba muy alegre por la noticia es Erza.

—¿Y por qué aplazar la grabación un mes más? —nunca se le escapaba una a Fernandez, Hiro solo sonreía tras la pregunta.

—Han trabajado muy duro chichos, en especial para esta saga y todos merecemos un descanso —hiso un sonoro suspiro para luego proseguir— necesito tiempo para crear otra buena saga que logre superar a esta y necesitare tiempo, por eso no solo tendrán 2 meses si no pondremos en practica el proyecto "Fairy Tail Zero" …

—¿Qué cosa? ¿por cuanto tiempo tomaría eso? Y mientras tanto nosotros que haremos —no pude mantenerme callado, solo dije lo que seguro paso por la mente de todos al saber la noticia.

Todos sabíamos de la existencia de Fairy Tail Zero, era como la precuela de Fairy Tail escrita por Hiro Mashima, donde ninguno del elenco actual participaba, creí que solo era un borrador para guiarse y no cambiar nada la historia, pero nunca creí que la sacarían a la luz.

—Fairy Tail Zero, saldrá dentro de un mes tomando su lugar por eso ustedes vendrán a grabar un mes después, pero las horas de trabajo serán reducidas y los libretos les serán entregados por partes asi que no sabrán ni como será la mitad de esta saga, tranquilos las horas volverá a ser como las de antes cuando el nuevo proyecto se haya acabado.

—Vaya no quiero esperar la hora que nos des el libreto, no solo les das suspenso a los fans si no a los mismos actores —Levy no puedo contener la emoción, tiene razón esto promete y muchísimo.

—Hey Mashima, si aún no empiezas puedes hacerme un favor—Natsu casi avienta su plato al levantarse tan rápido de la mesa para poder encararlo.

—Claro, que deseas.

—¡Quiero que mi personaje tenga el poder suficiente para destruir una ciudad entera sin sudar! —¡pero qué clase de favor era ese!

—Lo siento, pero no creo que Natsu tenga semejante poder en tan poco tiempo —al menos alguien tiene uso de razón.

—Vamos ¿no es que acaso Natsu se fue a entrenar? Puedes poner que él se encontró con una especie de cosa rara, no se tu eres el escritor aquí, que lo volvió indestructible.

—Hey si lo volverás tan fuerte al cabeza de tinte al menos a Gajeel dale un nuevo poder con el que pueda reventarle la cara a este imbécil —y aquí vamos de nuevo.

—Ya que estamos pidiendo nuevos poderes, quisiera que Mira tenga un nuevo Satan Soul, claro si se puede —Mira puede convencer a cualquiera con esa adorable sonrisa

—Yo quiero que Erza tenga una nueva armadura para poder degollar a todos sus oponentes fácilmente —completo sadismo, es lo que veo en su cara.

—Yo quiero que Lucy tenga más poderes con el que ella pueda defenderse sola —al menos hay buenas peticiones.

—Hey Gray ¿no vas a pedir nada? —me dijo Cana de seguro al ver que no exigía nada a Hiro.

—No, no tengo por qué pedir algo —sabía que con esas palabras llamaría la atención de los demás.

—¿Y por qué no Gray? —dirigí mi mirada a Mashima

—Porque ahora Gray tiene un nuevo poder "Devil Slayer", verdad Natsu — justo me pare y me acerqué a él, para quedar cara a cara.

—Que dices Natsu, que el destino escoja quien gane —y le extendí mi mano derecha que el acepto con gusto y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro junto con una determinación habitual en él, nos estrechamos las manos.

—Te daré la paliza de tu vida, hielera —y con eso escuchamos aplausos de la mesa en donde estaban los chicos con un muy sonriente Mashima otro indicio que trama algo.

Nosotros nos tomamos muy enserio nuestros papeles, tanto que algunas veces nos olvidamos que es realidad y que es fantasía, esto una experiencia que solo puedo compartir con ellos.

Luego de eso nos sentamos y comimos mientras seguíamos molestado a Mashima con nuestros nuevos poderes.

—Quiero que Elfman tenga un nuevo Take Over donde se vea más monstruoso —dijo el fortachón asiendo agitar la mesa.

La risa de Evergreen resonó en la mesa, haciendo alzar varias cejas.

—Es gracioso escucharnos hablar igual que cierto personaje que brilla por su ausencia —creo que nadie se había dado cuenta de su ausencia si no la mencionaban o de seguro ya esta tan acostumbrados a esto que ya no tiene caso preguntar.

—Ever tiene razón, por qué no está con nosotros Juvia —Lissana fue la que se lo pregunto a Mashima.

—Me la encontré antes de venir aquí en el set de grabación, le invité a llevarla, pero ella se negó —pude notar la mirada intensa de Redfox sobre mí.

—Si yo también la invite, pero se negó diciendo que tenía unos pendientes que arreglar y que no los podía suspender —Mashima no se mostraba convencido con lo que había dicho se le notaba en la cara.

—Ella nunca acepta venir con nosotros, es muy rara, nunca la he visto socializar con cualquiera de nosotros fuera del estudio, vaya compañera, de seguro le repudia o le da vergüenza estar con nosotros —Bickslow dijo algo que yo de antemano sabia, será eso la razón por la que…

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver un vaso volador que iba directo a la cara de Bickslow, por suerte lo atrapo a tiempo.

—¡Que rayos te pasa Gajeel! — Freed le llamo la atención al agresor de su amigo.

—Nada, solo me molesta que las personas hablen sin saber lo que dicen.

—Chicos yo no creo que Loxar piense de esa manera de nosotros, si, ella no acepta a las invitaciones, pero tampoco se niega a dar una mano para ayudar —Hiro trato de tranquilizar las aguas ya que nadie podía contradecir lo que decía, ya que era cierto.

—Tu sabes algo Redfox ¿verdad? —y de nuevo Laxus volvió hacer que toda la mesa guardara un silencio sepulcral.

Gajeel iba a contestar, pero luego dirige su mirada a Levy que lo miraba atentamente como si tratara de mandarle un mensaje por medio de su mirada.

—Eso algo que ni a ti, ni a mí, ni a nadie nos incumbe.

—¿Es algo grave acaso? —la que ahora hablo fue una preocupada Meredy, que se mostraba bastante contrariada por la noticia.

—No, no es nada grave solo son pequeños problemas como todo el mundo los tiene —planeaba preguntar algo, pero fui interrumpido por el timbre de un celular.

—Oh lo siento chicos, debo contestar —él se retiró dejando toda la mesa callada, no faltaban las miradas complices y el ambiente asfixiante que nos rodeaba.

Luego vimos como regresaba a la mesa con una gran sonrisa, al parecer otra buena noticia.

—Natsu y Gray escuchen —ambos tomamos atención a lo que quería decirnos—. Los dos están invitados en programa de espectáculos "Special Night in Hollywood" este sábado en la noche, procuren no pelear en el set sí.

Ambos nos miramos sorprendidos nunca antes habíamos sido invitados a un programa de espectáculos y no sé cómo vaya a acabar esto.

 _Continuara…_

 **Chicos que tal el primer capitulo los deje con ganas de mas espero que sí, y no olviden dejar sus opiniones que valen mucho para mi y quiero saber que opinan de esta rara trama, cuídense y espero que les halla gustado y puedo asegurar que habrán muchos mas de donde vino ese y si no se sienten a gusto puliré mis habilidades para mejorar ya que estoy haciendo algo que de verdad me gusta ;)**

 ** _~Geminis19~_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aviso: Todo le pertenece a Hiro Mashima menos la trama al cual tome por prestado para crear esta inusual historia, disfrútenla**

. . .

 **The Acting World**

. . .

Capítulo 2

Luego de la cena todos fueron a sus respectivas casas, claro que después de la noticia con más razón fueron a preparar sus planes para estas vacaciones, pero más de una persona se quedó con la duda tras la conversación no terminada antes de que Mashima fuera a contestar el teléfono y dar la noticia de la invitación a un show de televisión a Natsu y Gray.

Mientras tanto en un auto lujoso se encontraba una pareja donde comentaban sobre cualquier cosa, pero no podían ignorar el ambiente que había desde que abandonaron el lugar y se subieron al auto.

—Ya me vas a decir lo que sucede, estas con esa cara desde que termino la cena —le exclamo el chico a su acompañante.

—El hecho de que todos ya sospechen de lo que le pueda pasar me inquieta.

—Ella puede aparentar estar bien, después de todo es una excelente actriz, pero sabía perfectamente que todo su teatro acabaría algún día.

—Se siente una gran frustración cuando no te dejan ayudar a alguien que sabes que está muy mal.

—Esa mujer es muy testaruda, pero tienes razón, al parecer lo único que nos queda es protegerla de lo que pueda pasar en el set, pero ella estando afuera es comida de lobos —el chico apretaba con fuerza el volante del auto tanto que sus nudillos estaban pálidos, para después detenerse en un semáforo con la luz roja.

—¿Esperas que nos quedemos asi con los brazos cruzados? —dijo la chica mientras miraba sus pies y se mordía el labio tratando de no hacerlo tan fuerte.

—Entiende que esta es una batalla que nosotros no podemos luchar por ella, solo hay que esperar que el tiempo haga lo suyo, de lo contrario nosotros entraremos en escena —y con eso se daba por terminada su conversación.

Por otro lado de la ciudad en una gran casa por no decir mansión, se encontraba una chica jalándose de sus cabellos azules mientras daba vueltas por toda la casa buscando algo que no lograba encontrar, tanto asi que ya había dejado la casa patas arriba, no paraba, revisaba hasta el último rincón de su casa sin encontrarlo.

—¿Dónde está, donde se metió? Si no lo encuentro estoy muerta —repetía a cada ratito, mientras más se desesperaba al pasar el tiempo.

Trato de regresar sus pasos hasta el momento en donde probablemente se le habrá perdido tan valioso objeto.

—Podría jurar a que lo tenía en mi bolso, pero luego se me quedo en la mesita del supermercado cuando estaba tomando un refresco de seguro lo sacaron cuando me fui sin el y al rato que vine a recogerlo ya se lo habrán llevado —suspiro sonoramente, mientras pensaba en una manera de resolver el problema.

Al momento se le ideo una idea tal vez no la respuesta a sus problemas, pero al menos la ayudara por el momento. Bajo apresurada las escaleras provocando un sonoro eco por toda la casa, ella se quedó por unos momentos quieta a la mitad de los escalones, al hacerlo hubo un silencio de ultratumba y clara demostración de su soledad, no había nadie aparte de ella que podía provocar el ruido en toda esa gran casa, con el poco animo que le quedaba al darse cuenta de estas pequeñas cosas decidió salir rápido de ese lugar para dirigirse a la cochera.

En un apartamento muy lujoso, donde también era nombrada por su dueño como "El hueco del Soltero", donde todo fue decorado por él y hecho exclusivamente para él, tal vez era de dos pisos, pero era tan espacioso y varonil que le daba ese algo que tanto le encantaba a su dueño, sus colores predominantes eran el negro, blanco, azul y gris la sala era muy grande que ocupaba casi todo el primer piso, también tenía un mini bar y un balcón donde se podía ver un hermoso paisaje, una cocina que casi nunca entraba ahí ya que siempre comía afuera, los cuartos de huéspedes y por ultimo su habitación, dicen que se puede decir mucho de un hombre por cómo es su habitación, el cual era todo un desastre, parece como si un tornado hubiera pasado por toda la habitación sin compasión de nadie, camisas, bóxer y pantalones todas regadas por el piso, el colchón de su cama estaba fuera de la cama y su armario estaba repleto de ropa amontonada, si se podría decir que es el hogar de un soltero.

—Wow que almuerzo ya no me queda espacio para nada, de todas maneras, no tenía nada en el refrigerador —el pelinegro se fue quitando los zapatos y los arrojaba donde cayeran, mientras se quitaba también su polera y pantalón, le gustaba andar como él quería en su casa y nadie lo molestaría por eso.

—Que habrá de bueno en la televisión —se tumbó en el sofá y predio su enorme televisor pantalla plana.

Y asi estuvo cambiado de canal para ver si había algo interesante, hasta que dio con una promoción que le llamo mucho la atención.

—Este sábado nos visitarán los grandes magos de la gran serie FAIRY TAIL, Natsu Dragneel y Gray Fullbaster quienes serán entrevistados en vivo por nuestro anfitrión Francis Gomez, a las 9:00 de la noche en "SNH", no se lo pierdan.

—Valla sí que no pierden tiempo, apenas aceptamos Natsu y yo la invitación esta tarde —dijo al sorprenderse de que tan rápida puede ser la televisión, luego su celular vibro, "un mensaje nuevo".

 **Mensaje nuevo de**

 **El Idiota Dragneel:** Oye has visto la promoción del canal 6 de hace 5 minutos?

 **Yo:** sí que tiene

 **El Idiota Dragneel:** que no esperaba que saliera tan pronto, acabo de entrar a Instagram y twitter, no dejan de mandarme mensajes que todos verán el programa y que están emocionados de vernos en vivo.

 **Yo:** Es normal, nunca nos habían entrevistado en vivo y menos con público presente.

 **El Idiota Dragneel:** Espera público? Yo no sabía nada de eso

 **Yo:** Nunca has visto su programa? Ah espera se me olvido que tu no ves esos programas.

 **El Idiota Dragneel:** En los sábados a las 9 da un maratón de The Walking Dead.

 **Yo:** Idiota -_-

 **El Idiota Dragneel:** Oye ya han hecho tendencia #NATSUyGRAYenSNH, revisa tu maldito twitter.

 **Yo:** Los fans nunca dejan de sorprendernos, espera.

El idiota tenía razón ocupamos el segundo puesto de tendencias, no espera, ahora somos primeros. Ya que estoy aquí les tengo que agradecer esto a mis seguidores y ver qué cosas hay de nuevo hace mucho que no entro.

Al parecer Hiro bajo en Instagram una foto del elenco dando fin a las grabaciones de esta saga, que raro, no sabía que Juvia tenía Instagram, de hecho, no sabía que tenía una red social.

Luego de stalkear a una compañera de trabajo, se nota que estoy recontra aburrido y que me sobra tiempo, veo que ella no sigue a casi nadie de echo solo sigue a Hiro, sus clubs de fans y por lo que puedo ver su actual novio, no sigue a ninguno de los chicos ni amigos suyos, tampoco veo familiares, pensaría que esta es una cuenta falsa de no ser que ella acaba de bajar una foto de ella misma con un comentario de que ya terminaba su trabajo y se iba directo a su casa, al parecer es muy activa a sus cuentas.

Veo que los demás la siguen a ella, pero ella no los sigue, pero que se cree, no tiene a nadie más que dos personas siguiendo excluyendo a sus fans, recuerdo que me advirtieron que en este medio iba a conocer a todo tipo de personas tanto buenas y malas, pero a ella no sé cómo catalogarla.

—Esto resolverá este problema momentáneamente hasta que llegue y le cuente lo que ocurrió, ¿Cómo pude ser tan torpe? —se dio una palmada en la frente, luego sonó de repente su nuevo celular.

—Alo, si ella habla, valla, no lo sé… Está bien acepto, ¿a qué hora?, de acuerdo, buenas noches —al terminar su llamada miro el cielo estaba a punto de llover, luego agacho la cabeza mirando el piso _"en que me estoy metiendo"._

 _._

En una gran mansión se encontraba una hermosa pelirroja recostada en unos de los sillones afuera de la azotea leyendo un libro con la ayuda de la luz de un pequeño foco bajo la oscuridad de esa hermosa noche.

—Erza, ¿Qué haces? —dijo un peliazul, mientras se acercaba para sentarse a su lado.

—Es una hermosa noche, ¿no lo crees? Quería aprovechar este momento de tranquilidad para poder por fin acabar con este libro sin la presión de tener que ensayar un guion una y otra vez.

—Uhm, tienes razón te has esforzado mucho —dijo acercándose más a ella para poder abrazarla—, estas fría ven acércate— le dijo mientras la acurrucaba en su regazo y la cubría con una manta que había cerca.

—Es relajante saber que tendremos más tiempo para nosotros —decía la mujer mientras miraba las estrellas y acariciaba con el pulgar la mano de su acompañante.

—Tienes razón, de hecho, he estado planeando algo —al mencionar eso llamo la atención de la pelirroja—, que tal si tú y yo viajamos solos al lugar que tu desees, te lo mereces has trabajado muy duro.

—Pero tú también te has esforzado, no se, quiero pensarlo, son muchos lugares que quiero visitar, pero muy poco tiempo.

—Piénsalo bien no valla ser que este sea el último viaje que tomemos en mucho tiempo, algo me dice que Hiro se superara tanto asi mismo que no tendremos vacaciones dentro de un buen tiempo —dicho esto le regalo una de esas sonrisas sinceras que siempre le da—. Vamos adentro, si ya estas cansada.

—No, quiero estar asi un buen rato más, Jellal ¿viste la promoción de esta noche?

—¿Ah? a sí, me la pasaron por twitter, será todo un desastre, no pienso perdérmela, en especial si estarán esos dos juntos en un mismo escenario en vivo.

—Espero que se sepan comportar de lo contrario, les hare una visita personalmente —agitando el puño dando su advertencia al vacío.

 _"_ _Y claro que estaré presente para ver que no los mates, ya que sé que eres capaz de eso"_ se guardó ese último comentario para el mismo.

—¿Crees que estén nerviosos? Es la primera vez que aceptan ir a un show en vivo juntos y con público presente.

—Vamos Erza, la palabra nervios no existe en su vocabulario, al contrario de seguro ya esperan con emoción este fin de semana.

.

—¿Alo? ¿Luce? ¿te desperté?

—¿Natsu? ¡Por qué llamas a estas horas! ¡y si me despertaste! ¿Qué quieres?

—Nada solo quería hablar, pero como veo que estas en tus días mejor te dejo.

—¡No estoy en mis días! Perdón es que estaba tratando de dormir y cuando al fin lo logro llamas ¿Qué pasa?

—No puedo dormir, estoy sintiendo una sensación rara en todo mi cuerpo, no tengo hambre y no me dejan de sudar las manos.

—Estas nervioso, es normal ya que…

—No estoy nervioso solo estoy enfermo.

—Son nervios, se debe a lo del sábado, ¿verdad?

—Umm, tal vez, no quiero armar el ridículo en vivo y menos con tanta gente mirándome atentamente cada uno de mis movimientos.

—No que tú has hecho teatro, en donde había más gente que la que habrá ese día.

—Sí, pero en los lugares públicos a los cuales me presentaba había un guion y un personaje a quien interpretar, aquí seré yo mismo. Lo sabía controlar porque tenía una idea de cómo reaccionar ante las cosas que se presentaban y que decir, ahora no mostrare ningún personaje ahora seré solo yo.

—Si tanto te incomodaba eso ¿Por qué dijiste que sí?

—Era como una manera para mí de afrontar este problema y Hiro estaba de acuerdo totalmente, por cierto, habías escuchado antes de ese show, porque yo no.

—Hee… Si, por Dios Natsu es uno de los programas más vistos del País, ¿qué haces a esas horas?, porque durmiendo lo dudo, no espera, el maratón ¿verdad?

—No tengo tiempo para verlo otro día, ya que estamos trabajando a las horas que sale o vengo totalmente cansado.

—Bueno regresando a lo anterior, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, estoy segura de que podrás agradar a los televidentes con tu verdadera forma de ser, sin seguir ningún guion o papel, ahora si me lo permites, me dejarás dormir tengo intensiones de dormirme hasta tarde.

—Gracias Luce, ya te dejo, rubia holgazana.

—Sabes que ya no te corregiré porque sé que lo haces para molestarme, descansa idiota.

—Bye, igual.

Sábado 9:10 pm

—Y sin hacerla tan larga les presento a nuestros invitados de lujo Natsu Dragneel y Gray Fullbaster, fuertes aplausos para ellos.

 _Continuara…_

 **Antes que nada, quiero decir que, si se que el anime de Fairy Tail tiene como seis años, pero creo que son muchos años para la trama de esta historia, segundo dejen sus rewiev ya que los responderé todos desde mi próximo capitulo ya que quiero saber que opinan de el, cuídense y buenas noches**

 ** _~Geminis19_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aviso: Todo le pertenece a Hiro Mashima menos la trama al cual tome por prestado para crear esta inusual historia, disfrútenla**

 **Lymar Vastya:** **Vaya en serio muchas gracias, me encanta leer los comentarios porque me animan a seguir escribiendo, no te defraudare :D**

 **Sicaru** **:** **Me alegra mucho que lo digas, tengo muchos planes que tengo en mente, y quiero que esta historia fluya como se debe no quiero que sea apresurado, pero tomara su tiempo ;)**

 **Giuly DG** **:** **Voy a hacer todo lo posible para que la historia los atrape más y más, con el paso del tiempo se descubrirán muchiiiisimas cosas.**

 **kuroDarks** **:** **Todo con calma no soy muy fanática de esas historias donde la primera vez que se vieron y ya está la relación, quiero hacer todo esto de la manera más realista posible, y habrá muchos momentos gruvia lo aseguro.**

 **Catalina306** **:** **POR QUE? Bueno a mi también me llega algunos momentos, no todo se centrará en ellos los demás también tendrán lo suyo.**

. . .

 **The Acting World**

. . .

Capítulo 3

 **Sábado 8:35**

—¿Qué pasa? estas pálido —le dijo Gray a un moribundo Natsu.

—No he comido nada en las últimas cuatro horas y no tengo hambre, algo está mal conmigo Gray —el pelirrosa respondía con clara preocupación, mientras que su amigo lo miraba con incredulidad "¿de verdad esta tan mal?"

—Bueno entonces… —el tono de su celular sonó interrumpiendo al ojigris.

—Aló, si está aquí conmigo, si lo está, a era eso, entonces…, es enserio, ok. —y sin más colgó abruptamente, se dirigió a la puerta del camerino al cual cerro de un portazo, dando un sonoro suspiro y diciendo para el—, me deberás una, Lucy.

Al cerrarla se escucharon toda clase de ruidos he insultos con ajos y cebollas también metidas de madres, luego un gran silencio, de pronto de una patada se abrió la puerta saliendo un colérico Natsu.

—¡Quiero que me traigan el burrito más picante que tengan! ¡Me muero de hambre! —empezó a gritar de la nada mientras seguía con su marcha.

Dejando a un pelinegro sonriendo siniestramente, — Siempre funciona.

 **Sábado 8:59**

—¡Entramos en 3… 2… 1! —grito el director señalando que ya estaban en vivo.

—Buenas noches a todos, y bienvenidos a otro sábado con nosotros. Volviéndonos su programa favorito de los sábados por la noche. Soy su anfitrión Francis Gomez—dijo el conductor con una gran alegría contagiando al público con su entusiasmo.

—Bueno díganme público ¿Ah ustedes que les gusta ver por las noches luego de un día largo y extenuante?

—¡FAIRY TAIL! —grito todo el público con vigor.

—Valla saben yo creí que dirían SNH pero no les voy a engañar yo también soy fan de la serie —y con un guiño se dirigió del centro del escenario a su escritorio que al lado de el estaban dos sillones de cuero.

—Pido a los de seguridad que se acerque más al escenario para lo que está por venir y que de seguro ya todos lo saben —dio suspenso a la situación.

—Y sin hacerla tan larga les presento a nuestros invitados de lujo Natsu Dragneel y Gray Fullbaster, fuertes aplausos para ellos —el público aplaudo fuertemente mientras silbaban y gritaban emocionados al ver salir a los actores de su escondite.

—Hay si tan solo asi me aplaudieran en todos los programas —comento el conductor mientras se paraba para saludar a sus invitados.

—¡Oh si señores Natsu y Gray esta noche con nosotros! —exclamo mientras los samaqueaba a ambos por los hombros.

—Por favor tomen asiento y tranquilos aquí nadie se los va a comer —comento mientras los tres se sentaban en sus respectivos lugares.

—Al contrario, estamos felices de estar aquí en tu programa ¿verdad Natsu? —dijo Gray mirándolo fijamente para ver la reacción de su compañero.

—Si, en realidad para serte sincero Francis estaba un poco nervioso al inicio, pero ahora está todo normal —confeso el pelirrosa rascándose la nuca mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa.

—No hay de qué preocuparse de hecho creo que el público es exclusivamente fan de la serie y dudo que juzguen a su mago favorito —exclamo mientras los señalaba.

—Chicos antes que todo, nos gustaría que vieran este video que tenemos preparado para ustedes.

—Pues a verlo.

—¡Estoy listo!

El video inicia con el cuerpo de la Primera prisionera en esa lácrima y frente a el Makarov.

—Los Dragones nos salvaron, no tuve el valor de usarla.

—Está bien eso solo significa que no era el momento —aparece Mavis de las tinieblas de ese lugar.

En la siguiente escena sale el cuerpo carbonizado de Igneel y a un desconsolado Natsu.

—P-papa me prometiste que ya no irías a ninguna parte, n-no rompas tu promesa.

—Yo, ¡yo quiero hablar más contigo Igneel!

Luego muestran a los Dragones desapareciendo y despidiéndose de sus hijos.

—Habla del futuro eso te dará fuerzas para vivir.

…

Sale Gray ante la tumba de su madre Mika y su padre Silver.

—Yo mate a su padre, Juvia, Juvia no tiene derecho a amarlo.

—Tu, Gracias, lo siento, l-lo siento —dijo un quebrado gray que lloraba en el pecho de su compañera.

…

En Magnolia una Erza muy afligida por todo lo que tuvo que pasar, recordando cosas del pasado y dudando de ella misma.

—Estarás bien, avanza. Sigue avanzando en el camino de la luz, que yo seguiré en las sombras y quiero que brilles lo suficiente para hacernos desaparecer. Sigue adelante Erza.

…

Lucy que entraba a su departamento se esperaba encontrar con un par de intrusos, pero solo hayo una carta.

"Me iré de viaje a entrenar con Happy, regresare dentro de un año o menos, díselo a los demás, Adiós Lucy."

—¿En que estabas pensando? Si te vas… si te vas ¡me sentiré muy sola, idiota!

…

Makarov hace la señal respectiva con la mano de Fairy Tail y exclama—, ¡Batan sus alas, mocosos!

 _…._

Ponchan al conductor, pero este sigue viendo el televisor que hace un momento había mostrado el video.

—Solo puedo decir WOW, ¿Cómo pueden atrapar a tantas personas en un video de tan solo 2 minutos? Y cuentenme ¿les fue difícil hacer estos últimos episodios en especial el ultimo?

—No, pero si fue como entrar en otra faceta de Fairy Tail, aquí mayormente es comedia y acción, pero cuando nos piden hacer esta clase de escenas lo dejamos todo para que se vea un total realismo, no importa si te quedas sin lágrimas —respondió Gray.

—Yo creo que este ha sido uno de los finales más significativos de Fairy Tail, pero también llena de expectativas. ¿Qué esperas que pase Natsu? —dice Francis preguntándole al ojiverde.

—Al ver de nuevo las escenas, puedo decir que, ¡No pudo acaso Natsu escribir algo más extendido que eso!, está dejando al gremio por de seguro más de un año y deja una nota con solo una línea, se merecía más —se exalto al percatarse de ese pequeñísimo detalle.

—Estoy seguro que todos pesamos lo mismo al ver esa escena, Natsu.

—Estoy seguro que el _teme_ escribió eso porque no se le ocurrió otra cosa mejor que poner —se burló el pelinegro mirando a su compañero con una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Estás hablando de mi _baka_? —Natsu se acercaba peligrosamente a ojigris.

—¿ _Teme_? ¿ _Baka_? ¿Qué significa eso? —interrumpió oportunamente Francis.

—Ah esa es nuestra manera de diferenciar a nuestros personajes de nosotros al ser nombrados, al inicio se nos volvió complicado, pero luego ideamos este método —contesto Gray rascándose la nuca.

—Cada uno tiene su propio apodo, _teme_ y _baka_ es idioma japonés que tuvimos la oportunidad de aprender de nuestro escritor favorito Mashima cuando explotaba en las filmaciones —confeso Natsu.

—En serio y que otras cosas aprendieron.

—Palabras como ketsunoana, kuso, Ahou, ¿anta baka?, créeme puedo seguir toda la noche.

—No buscar en internet sus significados, pero también aprendimos muchas otras cosas como sus comidas, una vez me llevo a un restaurante oriental fue espectacular, la comida era buena.

—Si me contaron que casi los dejan en banca rota en una sola noche.

—Ah ya recordé, me invitaron a no volver en mi vida, pero fue bueno y riquísimo mientras duro —sonreía burlón.

—¿Asi que era cierto los rumores del "devorador de restaurantes"?

—Se puede decir que es algo cierto.

—¿Entonces es cierto que Gray se desnuda en el set igual que su personaje?

—¡Quien te dijo eso! —exclamo Gray.

—Aquí tenemos fuentes confiables, chicos.

—Hmp, yo no tenía ese habito cuando inicie la serie, pero al continuar con las grabaciones me pedían constantemente sacarme la ropa, luego se volvió algo constate incluso sin las cámaras presentes, cuando estoy por las calles cada cinco minutos tengo que revisar si esta algo fuera de su lugar. Recuerdo que estuve encerrado en un baño público por más de una hora por este mal habito.

—Asi aún me debes ese favor, cuando estaba tratando de encontrarte en los baños descubrí cosas que ¡Las personas normales no deberían hacer hay! —intervino Natsu con cara de terror y asco al recordar el penoso recuerdo, produciendo varias risas al público, producción y conductor.

—Me estoy divirtiéndome mucho y espero que en sus casas también, iniciaremos con nuestro primer corte, pero no se despeguen del televisor que regresaremos pronto.

—Vaya lo estas tomando mejor de lo que esperaba, Natsu.

—Es verdad no, me esperaba algo más… —de pronto lo corta su timbre de llamada— Aló, sí que pasa, ¿ok sí?, no entendí repítelo, ¿Qué pero recién estaba iniciando?, no puede ser otro día o después que termine, si ya veo, está bien, nos vemos luego —al colgar se dirigió al productor se quedo conversado con el y luego llamaron al conductor, esto era muy raro, Gray se estaba aguantando las ganas de preguntar que rayos pasaba, pero mejor se quedó hay sentado observando lo que sucedía a distancia.

—¡Ok, queda un minuto para regresar al aire, todos vallan a sus puestos! —grito el productor dando finalizada su conversación con el pelirosa.

—¿Por qué tanto revuelto? —le pregunto al ver que Natsu regreso a su lugar algo incómodo.

—Gray me tendré que ir para el segundo corte —dijo rascándose la mejilla mirando a otro lado.

—¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

—Era Hiro el que llamo, al parecer se le ocurrió hacer un especial, y ahora quiere que corra a grabar ya que tiene el tiempo limitado, en el especial solo saldrán Happy, Girldarts y yo, dice que será rápido, pero tengo que estar hay pronto y me dio tiempo hasta entonces, ya se lo avise al productor y ya me disculpe.

—Entonces me abandonas, eh, no importa, solo que ahora ya no te debo nada.

—¡¿Qué?! pero ya tenía algo en mente para cobrártela.

—¡Treinta segundos! Listos —apareció corriendo Francis con una taza de café para volver a sentarse en su escritorio.

—Te odio —le susurro Natsu al Fullbaster.

—Vaya, pero si el sentimiento es mutuo —le respondió con ironía.

—Y estamos de regreso y para quienes recién nos sintonizan, estamos con Natsu Dragneel y Gray Fullbaster —al decir esto los aplausos del público se hicieron presentes.

—Chicos aquí hacemos un juego muy divertido que le hacemos a cada invitado y ahora queremos que ustedes participen, están de acuerdo —pregunto un animado conductor.

—Claro por mí no hay problema —dijo el pelinegro.

—A mí no me dan miedo los retos a sí que lo hare.

—Ok ya que aceptaron les explicare en que consiste, a nosotros nos gusta que participen los del público es por eso que cada uno de ellos escribió anónimamente una pregunta para cada uno de ustedes y de esas preguntas ustedes escogerán solo una de estas urnas —explicaba Francis mientras le acercaban dos urnas con los nombres de los dos actores.

—Y bueno iniciemos con el alquimista de hielo, recuerda solo escoge una —le acercó el recipiente y el cual Gray sumergió su mano para luego sacar una y entregársela al conductor.

—Caramba que pregunta, aquí vamos, " _¿Gray, descartas la idea de que tu personaje llegue a corresponder a cierta maga de agua?"_ —la pregunta lo desconcertó por un momento, pensó en lo que diría y respondió.

—Bueno esa pregunta se la deberían hacer al escritor no a mí, pero como veo las cosas siento que falta mucho para que eso sede, lo veo muy lejano —contesto con franqueza.

—Estos dos son un cubo de hielo ándate, ahora me toca a mí —dijo un entusiasmado peliverde, metiendo su mano para escoger la pregunta que le tocaría.

—Oh bueno, como son las fans de imaginativas, _"¿Natsu, acaso eres gay?"_ , que conste que esto está escrito aquí, miren —dice Francis mostrando el papelito a la cámara.

—Pero que —fue interrumpido por las risas de cierto pelinegro que no dejaba de agarrarse la barriga mientras golpeaba la mesa, al parecer abra un nuevo GIF para internet.

—Perdón no puede aguantármelo, pero diles Dragneel ¿eres gay? —decía mientras lo miraba de manera burlona.

—¡Por supuesto que no lo soy!, ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?! —grito muy alterado.

—Vamos no hay que alterarse muchas personas pensaban eso ya que nunca lo han visto con una pareja, ni saliente, solo lo ven con sus compañeras de trabajo, acaso no será asexual, vamos no lo vamos a juzgar.

—Y-yo, ¡YO SI TENGO NOVIA! —hubo un gran silencio tras el gran grito.

Natsu dirigió su mirada a su compañero que le decía por medio de su mirada "Tu no tienes novia" y él le susurro muy bajo entre dientes un "Lose, pero cállate".

—No puede ser Natsu Dragneel acaba de confesar que tiene una novia y dinos ¿En famosa igual que usted? ¿Es cantante, modelo o actriz? O ¿Es parte del elenco? Díganos quien es la afortunada.

—O mejor dicho desafortunada —mascullo el pelinegro.

—Eh, no es del medio artístico, de echo a ella no le gusta la cámara y respeta mucho su privacidad, ah, ella es de pelos cafés y ojos castaños, ah y también es extranjera —declaraba un nervioso Natsu.

—Y tu Gray conoce a la dichosa chica —Gray miro a su amigo que lo miraba suplicante.

"AH, ahora en que problema te estas metiendo"

—Si la conozco, pero solo por fotos que Natsu me mostraba —mintió, pero de una manera tan convincente que ha cualquier hubiera convencido.

—Asi y por qué no nos muestras una foto suya —seguía insistiendo.

—Es que, a ella no le gusta exponer su vida y ya sabes que con solo una foto ya podrán localizarla, de hecho, no tiene ni redes sociales.

—Bueno, ¿cuánto tiempo esta juntos?

—Estamos cerca de cumplir un año —los nervios estaban a flor de piel.

—¿Y qué hay de ti Gray, hay alguien especial? —pregunto el conductor al ver el nerviosismo del pelirosa, pensaba que de seguro era por las tantas preguntas que le estaba haciendo, sin imaginarse que todo era una mentira.

—No, no hay nadie —respondió seco el Fullbaster.

—Bueno entonces díganme como les fue las filmaciones, sobre todo de estos últimos capitulo.

—Fue muy duro, sabias que a nosotros no nos gusta usar dobles, la gran mayoría de los actores no los usan y eso es mas esfuerzo —respondió apresurado Natsu al ver que tenía la oportunidad de cambiar de tema.

—De echo todos llegamos muertos a nuestras casas.

—No debe de ser fácil ser parte del elenco de Fairy Tail ¿verdad?

—No para nada —dijeron ambos a la vez.

Luego el productor le dice por medio de un letrero que mande al corte.

—¿Oh en serio?, y vamos por nuestro segundo corte de esta noche, ya regresamos, no nos dejen de sintonizar —y con eso Natsu salió corriendo como un rayo.

—Adios chicos me tengo que ir— grito al público mientras salía del set.

Hasta que regresaban al aire miro su celular y vio varios mensajes.

 **Mensaje nuevo de**

 **Erza Scarlet:** Compórtense como hombres maduros.

 **Lucy Heartfilia:** Apoya a Natsu en lo que puedas.

 **Mira Strauss:** No sabía que Natsu era gay, ya entiendo muchas cosas.

 **Lucy Heartfilia:** Olvida lo que te escribí no lo apoyes, los dos se meterán en varios problemas si siguen con esto.

 **Gajeel Redfox:** Hui como piensa el idiota salvarse de esta.

Y asi más y más mensajes le llegaban de sus amigos, y todos decían lo mismo "problemas", "Natsu", "idiota".

—Regresamos en veinte segundos —se escuchó de nuevo el grito del productor.

—¿Cómo que no hay más burritos? —se quejó Francis con una asistente.

—No lo se habían muchos, pero cuando vuelvo no quedaba ni uno, ni siquiera la bandeja —le explico la señorita.

Gray reacciono al escuchar la conversación "No pudiste irte sin hacer de las tuyas".

—Hemos regresado y les tengo que informar que Natsu tubo que dejarnos ya que se le presentaron cosas que hacer —en todo el público se escuchó un lamento —, pero no se preocupen ya que es hora de presentar a nuestra invitada misteriosa —el pelinegro estaba confundido en un inicio, pero luego recordó que este programa se caracterizaba por sus invitados misteriosos que generaban controversia.

—Que pase nuestro o nuestra invitada —al entrar se veía con una larga capa que le cubría todo el cuerpo, pero al entrar, se escuchaban los pasos de unos tacos asi que era mujer. Gray estaba expectante al ver quien podría ser.

—¡Y esta con nosotros! ¡Una maravillosa mujer! —la intriga se espacia por el aire.

—¡JUVIA LOCKSER! —y al decir su nombre se quitó la capa la mencionada dejándose ver ante el publico.

¿Qué? Fue lo primero que se le cruzo por la mente a Gray al verla.

 _Continuara…_

 **Les diré que me encanta leer todo lo que escriben y me anima a seguir haciéndolo, y como se acerca semana santa tendré mas tiempo de escribir sin restricciones, no olviden de escribir que les pareció el episodio de hoy si les gusto o esperaban algo más. Cuídense y nos veremos luego.**

 **~Geminis19**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aviso: Todo le pertenece a Hiro Mashima al cual tome por prestado para crear esta inusual historia, disfrútenla.**

 **Giuly DG** **:** **Jajaja si no sabes cuantos problemas traerá esto, como hará ahora para salvarse de esta, gracias seguiré y mejorare lo aseguro** **?**

 **Ann St** **:** **No quiero ser cruel con ella, pero la historia lo amerita, cabe decir que amo a este personaje espero que siga atrayendo a más personas.**

 **Melodiosa** **:** **Aguanta que vendrán más locuras del pelirosa, esto es solo un pre-calentamiento, no solo de él vendrá las locuras ;)**

 **Lymar Vastya:** **Soy muy mala, esto no es nada a lo que se viene, créeme, el mundo que ellos escogieron no están sencillo como ellos creyeron que seria.**

 **gruvia18** **:** Lamento la tardanza, pero aun no decido si bajar una vez a la semana o al mes, ok no mentira no seré tan mala, pero tengo que administrar bien mi tiempo.

. . .

 **The Acting World**

. . .

 _Capítulo 4_

—¡Juvia Lockser! ¡Aplausos para nuestra nueva invitada! —exclamó mientras la presentaba aun público asombrado y al parecer muy contento por su presencia—. Ya que podemos verte al fin en vivo y en directo, déjame decirte que estas radiante esta noche —y como no, ella llevaba modesto pero elegante vestido negro con encaje de rosas azules que combinaban perfectamente con su cabello que estaba recogido en un elegante moño, nadie duraría al verla que es una verdadera celebridad.

—Muchas gracias, Francis —dijo la peliazul un poco apenada por el cumplido.

—Pero por favor toma asiento, no valla ser que te canses —ofreció muy atento el conductor a su invitada, provocando una alzada de ceja departe del azabache.

Instintivamente Gray se paró para saludar a su compañera con un beso en la mejilla, "Uuuuuuhhh~" se escuchó desde todo el público, provocado un sonrojo de parte de la chica que no pasó desapercibido por todos los espectadores de tal escena; si esta parecía una de las tantas escenas típicas que grababan para la serie; provocando ternura a los del público.

—¿Cómoda? —pregunto el hombre ya sentado en su escritorio.

—Ah, sí claro —dijo nerviosa la chica que trataba mostrarse lo más tranquila posible, pero no pudo evitar notar que estaba bajo la taladrante mirada de su compañero de al lado, lo que la podía más nerviosa aun, por suerte dejo de sentir esa sensación cuando lo vio voltear mirando a otro lado, y ella curiosa miro hacia la misma dirección donde vio al productor haciendo señas raras que probablemente solo el conductor sabía que significaban.

—¿En serio?, bueno queridos televidentes por favor espérenos unos minutos y les aseguro que no habrá más interrupciones de lo que resta de esta noche que ya volveremos con más de nuestros invitados estrella: Gray Fullbaster y Juvia Lockser —y tras decir esas palabras el productor manda a corte iniciando a las publicidades de nuevo. Luego de la nada el hombre que estaba sentado en su escritorio de improviso se acercó a la chica y ella por reflejo se echó para tras todo lo que su asiento le permitió.

—Estamos totalmente encantados de tenerte presente en estas humildes instalaciones señorita Loxar —dijo muy agradecido aun sin percatarse de que estaba invadiendo el espacio personal de su invitada.

—Eh… pues estoy muy encantada —respondió rápidamente aun inclinada hacia atrás, desvió la mirada viendo la cara burlona de su compañero pelinegro.

—Francis escuche que el productor te estaba llamando, será mejor que te apresures —y con eso logro sacarle de encima al entusiasmado conductor de la Lockser. —Ya tendremos tiempo de hablar luego señorita Lockser, ahora me debo de retirar —exclamo mientras se alejaba a paso rápido, mientras Juvia se recomponía y soltaba un sonoro suspiro.

—Tranquila he escuchado que es asi con todas sus invitadas femeninas, que eso no te altere —le comento Gray, ya que desde que entro al estudio noto el nerviosismo que la chica trataba de ocultar.

—¿Alterada? No estoy alterada —contesto rápidamente al verse descubierta.

—A mí no me puedes engañar tal vez seas buena actriz, pero yo también soy bueno en ese campo, no has dejado de tocarte las manos desde que entraste —y con eso dejo callada a la chica dándolo por ganador de esa discusión.

—Bueno entonces deje de verme como si tuviera un tumor en la nuca, solo logra ponerme mucho más nerviosa de lo que estaba —le reclamó con total sinceridad, recibiendo la misma cara burlona de parte del él.

—Ah, es solo que me es tan raro que Juvia Lockser haya aceptado por primera vez una invitación, eso es lo inusual del caso —le respondió esperando cualquier respuesta de parte de la fémina.

—Ya era hora que aceptara una ¿verdad? —dijo bajo esperado que sea más para ella esa declaración que para él.

—Cierto ya era hora, de hecho, debes muchas salidas a los chicos— refiriéndose a sus compañeros que siempre la invitaban para eventos especiales o hasta simples salidas y todas rechazadas con excusas cada vez menos creíbles de parte de ella—, estoy seguro que todos están viéndonos y de seguro esta tan sorprendidos como yo.

—Sé que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal y espero que este sea un nuevo inicio para mí, de ahora en adelante le diré si a todo —exclamo llena de alegría, algo que pocas veces él ha podido presenciar en el tiempo que la conocía y podría jurar que le empezaba agradar esta nueva faceta que desconocía de ella.

—Un minuto para estar al aire ¡¿Dónde está Francis?! —grito el productor al notar la ausencia del conductor. —¡Aquí! ¡solo estaba en el baño! —llego corriendo y de un salto se sentó en la silla de su escritorio.

—Al aire en diez —y con eso la chica empezó a mover incesantemente sus manos mostrando una cara de preocupación e imaginándose el peor de los escenarios que podría protagonizar.

—Psst, tranquilízate ellos huelen el miedo—le susurro el chico para luego ver como la chica se volteaba con una cara horrorizada—, es broma solo relájate créeme que nada malo pasara —ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

—Y hemos regresado. Déjenme decirles que esta ha sido unas de las noches que más sorpresas nos han traído, primero la declaración de Natsu revelando que está en una relación con una chica misteriosa y luego están aquí con nosotros unos de los pares mas queridos de la serie Gray y Juvia, ¡Pueden creerlo!

—Hola —dijo a chica saludando al público presente con una gran sonrisa y tierna sonrisa.

—¿No es una ternura esta chica?, Juvia sabias de la existencia de esta misteriosa chica o también fue una sorpresa para ti —pregunto en conductor, dejando atónita a la chica tras la pregunta, ya que ella como TODOS en el elenco sabían de que era mentira, a pesar de no pasar tiempo con ellos sabía de antemano de la soltería de su compañero.

—He… de hecho nunca la había visto, pero si había escuchado de ella de parte de Natsu y parece ser una buena chica, pero me sorprendió el hecho que lo declara de esta manera—mintió la chica " _que estoy haciendo"_ , era lo que pensaba al ver que ella se estaba envolviendo en esta mentira que crecía cada vez más. Dios por un momento creí que Lockser diría la verdad, ahora ella también está envuelta en esta estupidez del idiota teñi-rosa, pero cabe reconocer que hasta yo me creería esa respuesta; suerte que podemos utilizar esta habilidad para sacarnos de varios apuros; luego le agradeceré por cubrirnos sin habérselo pedido, aunque hubiera preferido que diga verdad para que esta locura haya terminado rápido.

—No importa, es solo cuestión de tiempo de saber quién es la afortunada señorita en cuestión, ya saben cómo son los medios de rápidos para estas cosas —dijo muy convencido Francis, esto solo me da ganas de irme a buscar a ese desgraciado y ahorcarlo por abandonarme con su mentira y haciéndome participe de esto.

—Yo también lo creo, pero no sería mejor esperar a que él decida decir quien es ella —prefiero que me sigan preguntando por cosas incomodas a seguir con esto. —Tienes razón Gray, no contamos con mucho tiempo para seguir hablando de este tema, ya tendremos toda la semana para encargarnos de eso —algunas veces me pregunto del porque quise ser una persona pública.

—Entonces iniciemos, bien es sabido que un actor se presta para hacer diversos papeles, múltiples facetas, pero eso no quiere decir que ellos se sientan a gusto interpretándolos ya sea por varias razones, ¿a ustedes les agradan sus personajes?

—Yo amo a mi personaje —ella contesto rápidamente —desde que me dieron el guion no pude evitar emocionarme tanto al saber que estaría en compañía con increíbles actores de largas trayectorias como el señor Dreyar o Jellal Fernandez. Puedo decir que me enamore de la forma de ser de _Juvia_ , me divierto muchísimo interpretándola.

—¿Y tú Gray? —Pues yo siento lo mismo que ella, no hay ningún momento en que me aburra con mi personaje, de hecho, me siento identificado con él y es muy divertido imaginar que eres un mago con semejante poder—y claro que puedes congelar lo que se te da la gana.

—Por supuesto ustedes son el "elenco de Fairy Tail" los que le dan vida a un mundo de fantasía —por alguna razón me sentí muy, muy feliz el tan solo hecho de saber que a muchas personas les gusta lo que hacemos. —¿Qué se siente saber que muchas personas los admiran y viven día a día la serie?

—Es algo… wow como explicarlo, solo puedo agradecer a todas esas personas que nos apoyan que aprendieron a amar a los personajes igual o más que nosotros mismos, créeme que es tanto el cariño que ya no se puede salir a las calles sin que te reconozcan y te pidan un autógrafo, foto un abrazo… algunas veces más agradables que otros, tengo que admitir. —Dime Juvia que le tienes que decir a todos tus fans que te apoyan —me alegra ver como poco a poco ella se está relajando.

—Agradezco mucho a aquellas personas que recibieron a Juvia con los brazos abiertos, ya que sin ellos ella no hubiera llegado en donde está ahora —una sonrisa de agradecimiento sincero. —¿Juvia no has tenido problemas cuando te reconocen por las calles? —y esa sonrisa se transformó en un sonrojo.

—Ahh… de hecho es imposible pasar desapercibida con un cabello escandalosamente azul, de hecho… recuerdo un día donde quise ir de compras sola, fue tan grande el alboroto que casi y no la cuento, me han dicho por qué mejor no uso una peluca asi no me reconocerían, pero es bonito ir por ahí y que las personas te elogien por el buen trabajo que haces, eso me da más ganas de seguir con esta hermosa experiencia.

—Para ser franco lo que me agrada mucho de ustedes es que se toman muy enserio su trabajo, ustedes no van a la ligera, si se tienen que pintar el cabello; no importa que color sea; ustedes lo hacen, o de Elfman que se puso en forma para que se pueda parecer lo más parecido a una bestia, también un claro ejemplo en el caso de la señorita Scarlet que se preparó en todo tipo de artes marciales y boxeo para poder llevar a un nivel superior su papel. Ambos chicos dieron una sonrisa nerviosa al recordar lo mucho que se esforzó Erza para su personaje y lo tan lejos que utiliza sus nuevas cualidades a veces innecesariamente.

—De hecho, si, amamos lo que hacemos y cada día queremos superarnos a nosotros mismos grabación tras grabación.

—Si mal no me equivoco la mayoría de ustedes no habían tenido mucha experiencia en la televisión, por no decir que eran unos totales novatos.

—Bueno yo era uno de ellos, pero Mashima me dio esta gran oportunidad y le estoy totalmente agradecida con él —declaro la peliazul.

—Yo antes de iniciar a la televisión, hacia papeles pequeños en obras de teatro, pero luego me topé con Hiro y mi vida dio un giro de 180°—conto el chico.

—Se puede decir que el Señor Mashima es como su puente a este mundo y a su carrera —acoto el conductor. —Se puede decir que si —ambos respondieron al mismo tiempo sacando tímidas sonrisas de parte de los dos.

—Bueno ya hemos hablado de ustedes ahora hablemos de sus personajes, y estando ustedes aquí me es imposible no poder preguntar en la pareja que conforman ustedes dos como personajes.

—Ah… ¿Pareja? Ellos aún no están juntos —quiso recordar ese pequeño detalle el azabache, recibiendo miradas de todo tipo.

—Lo sabemos, pero la fanaticada ya los catalogo como tal, y una de las cosas que también fascinan de Fairy Tail no son solo sus peleas e historias, sino también los romances que se forma en la serie, y ustedes como encarnación de ellos que opinan de esta pareja, señorita Lockser que piensa usted —pregunto, asiendo que todos captaran su atención solo en ella y la respuesta que pueda dar.

—Ehh… —trata de tranquilizarse para responder esa pregunta sin que luego se genere una tormenta de arena.

—No se puede hablar de _Juvia_ sin mencionar el gran amor que siente ella por su _Gray-sama_ —al mencionar esto último imito el tono que siempre utilizaba en la serie al mencionar a su amado, sacando varias risas del público—, y es que el día en que me dieron el guion, yo busque quien sería el interés amoroso de Juvia; siempre he amado las parejas en las series en especial en los de acción; y estaba esperanzada a que ella tuviera uno, juro que cuando lo leí dije "Schhh… esto será muy complicado" —y con eso saco varias risas junto con sonrisas llenas de ironía.

—Pero acepte con gusto, era un reto no solo para mi sino para ella también —dijo con una radiante sonrisa.

—¿Y cuál sería el reto de _Juvia_? Señorita Lockser —pregunto curioso el conductor.

—El reto de _Juvia_ es de enamorar al amor de su vida —y con eso se llevo la atenta mirada del azabache, luego de una pequeña sonrisa, ni que decir del público que prácticamente estaba vomitando arcoíris—, y si _Gray-sama_ pudo enamorarla con solo estar ahí, ¿por qué ella no puede enamorarlo?, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que ellos estén juntos —y con estas últimas palabras dejo anonadado a todos y por todos es a todos.

—Y-y ¿Por qué dice eso señorita Lockser? ¡No será esto un adelanto jamás visto de la serie! —dijo un muy emocionado conductor.

—De hecho, es solo un presentimiento mío, es solo algo muy evidente —dijo ella totalmente convencida.

—¿Y en que se basa? —pregunto Francis al querer saber más, el pobre joven ojigris no pensaba hablar ya que también tiene mucha curiosidad en saber que piensa su compañera que poco a poco se estaba abriendo como nuca antes lo había visto.

—Eh… es solo lógica, no puede existir hielo sin agua —dijo esto mirando a su compañero, que aún no encontraba palabras para responder, desde el público se escuchó un ~aawww, que ahora volvió nervioso al actor.

—¿Qué pasa Gray te comió la lengua Happy? y usted que opina, ya escuchamos la respuesta de su compañera, ahora queremos escuchar la suya —se burló el conductor.

—Já que gracioso Francis, lo que diría _Gray_ en estas circunstancias seria "A ti que te importa" bueno eso es lo que diría él, pero él no está aquí, asi que diré lo que pienso. En realidad, las cosas no son tan fáciles, han pasado muchas cosas y estoy seguro que van a pasar más, es muy complicado que _Gray_ quiera a alguien de esa manera, pero no me importa lo que pase con saber que él será feliz y estará en paz, la decisión que tome Hiro la respetare —estoy seguro que ganare algunos haters por esto, que se puede hacer es lo que pienso.

— _Juvia_ sabe lo mucho que ha sufrido, ella solo quiere ser la misma luz que él una vez le mostro, creo que esa es la razón por la que ella nunca se rendirá, no importa cuántas veces _Gray-sama_ se niegue a querer de esa manera —y con esas palabras reto al Fullbaster.

—Sabes ahora que lo pienso bien, espero que ella logre su meta —con esas palabras demostró de que mando estaba, regalándose mutuamente una sonrisa.

—Wow, ¡Oh si señores el GRUVIA SI EXITE! —dijo parándose emocionado por las palabras de sus invitados, recibiendo aplausos y gritos del público presente y un sonrojo demostrado de parte de azabache por el gran alboroto.

—Ah ¿Gruvia? ¿Qué es eso? —y como si esas palabras fueran mágicas dejo a todos los presentes callados he inmóviles y dejando como una estatua al conductor que en estos momentos su cara era un total poema, ni que decir la cara de Gray que lastimosamente fue grabada para televisión nacional e internacional.

—¡Que graciosa señorita Juvia! ¿Cómo no va a saber que es el Gruvia? —dijo el conductor pensando que era una broma de parte de la peliazul. De pronto el ambiente se puso pesado para ella no sabía hacia dónde mirar y sus nervios estaban renaciendo.

—No es una broma nunca había escuchado eso hasta ahora —dijo la chica que estaba teniendo conflictos consigo misma por haber abierto la boca y ahora estar en esta situación.

—No puede ser cierto, las redes están infectadas del todo el shippeo que os hacen a su pareja como a las demás, es casi imposible no saber que significa el Gruvia —decía el conductor aun sin creer esto.

—Ha… es que hace ya muchos años deje las redes sociales, no tengo ninguna cuenta habilitada desde hace mucho tiempo —dijo con más tranquilidad pensando que el tema ya había acabado, pero al ver las caras de los demás pensó que había dicho algo que no debió.

—Pero señorita Juvia usted tiene cunetas oficiales en todas las redes, y muy activas cabe decir —la mirada de la chica demostraba que no entendía lo que decía.

—No puede ser yo las cerré todas antes de ingresar al elenco de Fairy Tail.

—Entonces que es esto —intervino Gray mostrándole su celular a la chica.

—Esta es tu cuenta de Twitter y hace unas horas escribiste esto —dijo mostrándole lo que supuestamente había ella subido a su cuenta.

—Esta es la cuenta que cerré hace años juro de verdad que no las he usado en años —trato de explicarse la chica.

—Y estas fotos bajadas en su Instagram que usted bajo ayer —dijo el conductor mostrando fotos de ella en la pantalla gigante del set, y si efectivamente en su cuenta aparecía su nombre junto con todos sus datos, nadie dudaría que era real esa cuenta.

—E-esas fotos nunca las baje a internet —contesto muy sorprendida al ver esas fotos.

—Entonces cómo llegaron aquí —ella no sabía que decir, su mente estaba en otro mundo.

—Juvia que está pasando —le susurro Gray haciéndola volver a tierra.

—Todas estas fotos se las había mandado a mi novio, pero ¿Cómo llegaron aquí? —respondió lo que estaba pensando ya que en realidad no había escuchado la pregunta.

—Por lo que se puede ver estas cuentas están activas desde hace mucho tiempo, esto no es reciente, al parecer alguien se estuvo pasando por usted en redes sociales desde hace años.

La situación ya la estaba matando y escuchar que se estaba formando un gran escándalo en la entrada del set esperando su salida, la ponía mil veces peor, no sabía que decir, que pensar o como escapar de aquí, ya no quería estar aquí, quería huir pero no encontraba escapatoria, empezó a sentir que sus piernas estaban temblando, preparadas para una corrida, se sentía una presa encerrada en una jaula de fieras, _que hago ¡Que hago!_

—¿Ah? en serio se nos acabo el tiempo, como es posible, bueno nos vemos para la próxima, descansen y aplausos por nuestros invitados que estuvieron con nosotros esta noche, bye, bye.

Y como si fuera una carrera la Lockser se echo a correr, ya nada importaba, llego hacer el ridículo en televisión nacional, no sabia que decir, no sabe si le creerán, se sentía mal, sentía un sabor horrible en su boca y un hueco en su estómago. Cuando vio que ya estaba cerca de la salida, la segaron los flashes, la agobiaban las preguntas, los micrófonos la rodeaban _¿Cómo escapo_? _¿Qué debo hacer_? Empezó a sentir mareos, no podía seguir ahí de lo contrario no sabría lo que pasaría después.

—P-permiso, por favor —decía la chica tratado de salir inútilmente, los flashes no dejaban de chocarle, las preguntas la estaban mareando, le estaban cerrando poco a poco su espacio sintiéndose asfixiada—, déjenme salir, en serio.

Se sentía perdida, ya no sabia que otra cosa hacer, hasta que sintió que alguien le agarro de la mano, esta persona utilizo su cuerpo para protegerla de los flashes y emprendieron una carrera en la que ella era arrastrada por no poder seguirle el ritmo, rompiendo el taco de su zapato izquierdo, aun no veía bien así que confiaba en esta persona que la guiaba a quien sabe dónde.

Sintió que había parado la carrera y que ingreso a una habitación, su vista estaba mejorando, estaba jadeando por la carrera y su acompañante también lo estaba haciendo mientras se apoyaba de sus rodillas, poco a poco podía ver de quien se trataba.

—¿Fullbaster? —pregunto incrédula de saber que fue él, el que la ayudo.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

 _Continuara…_

 **Lamento la demora, pero puedo asegurar que nunca dejare de hacer esta historia me divierto mucho haciéndola, tal vez me demore, pero siempre habrá otro capítulo, como siempre que les pareció este episodio, espero que les halla gustado**

 **~Geminis19**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aviso: Fairy Tail le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, al cual tome por prestado para crear esta inusual historia, disfrútenla.**

 **Aclaraciones: Lo sé un poquito tarde**

 ** _(Pensamientos)_**

 **(Se utilizará la _cursiva_ cuando se mencione a los personajes de la serie) **

**ejemplo:** — **Me encanta personificar a _Juvia_ en la serie ** — **dijo una alegre Lockser.**

 **(*****)-** **Recuerdos o flasback**

. . .

 **The Acting World**

. . .

Capítulo 5

—Ufff… casi y no la cuento —suspiro el conductor de un deportivo rojo que andaba por las oscuras y solitarias calles alejándose de la ciudad, para poder dirigirse a un punto de encuentro.

El conductor de ese lujoso Ferrari al ver que estaba próximo de su destino decidió volver a prender su celular, ya que al iniciar su viaje bien sabía que no lo dejarían en paz y sería solo una distracción para él.

—Woah, 95 llamadas y 100 mensajes, mmm… luego veré eso— y luego de ver en su agenda marco a la persona que debe de estar muy molesta por su tardanza—, aló… si ya estoy cerca… ¡no podía devolverte la llamada porque me estaban siguiendo desde que salí!… no, no creo que quieran saber eso… si, si ya estoy cerca… ¡AH! ya te dije que no entiendo nada cuando me hablas en japonés… de acuerdo… "adiós baka" para ti también— y con eso colgó apagando de nuevo su celular y lanzándolo al asiento del copiloto.

—Me pregunto cómo le habrá ido a Gray —dijo mientras estaba tratado de ver entre las calles, ya que se estaba dirigiendo a una de las montañas más cercanas de la ciudad, donde sería el lugar que acordaron, bueno eso es lo que dice su GPS.

—¡Ah!, no podré conducir hasta arriba. Qué más da —estaciona su auto para luego echar carrera hasta arriba por la frondosa montaña.

—¡Tarde! Siempre llega tarde, apuesto que se perdió, ese ketsunoana no sabe ni utilizar un simple GPS —gritaba encorecido el director al ver que el susodicho no llegaba.

—Hey, estoy aprendiendo y ya estoy aquí —dijo apareciendo de la nada y con una gran tranquilidad.

—Tu no hables y vete a los vestidores, luego te diré que harás —le dijo algo más calmado y notablemente molesto director, él no tuvo de otra que ir corriendo a cambiarse mientras refunfuñaba.

—¿Y qué mierda significa _ketchunona_? —se preguntó para sí mismo mientras salía ya listo para la grabación.

—Se dice "ketsunoana" y significa pendejo, ¿Cómo has estado Natsu? —dijo una segunda voz que lo sorprendió.

—¿¡Gildarts!? ¡qué haces aquí! —dijo sorprendido, al volver a verlo después de meses, por no decir un año.

—Vaya recibida, ha pasado mucho tiempo no… pero aun asi no has cambiado nada —dijo removiéndole el cabello pelirosa del muchacho como si se tratara de un niño.

—¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué no estuviste en toda esta temporada? —le pregunto ya que se preguntaba eso desde que habían mandado por terminada esta última temporada.

—Tenía muchos proyectos que realizar, pero veo que todos ustedes sobrevivieron sin mi ayuda, asi que mi ausencia no se notó mucho por lo que veo —dijo alzándole el pulgar arriba muy feliz, Natsu sabía que él tenía una carrera muy ocupada como empresario y actor reconocido, era solicitado en muchos lugares y eso no le daba tiempo de poder participar mucho en las grabaciones.

—¡Ustedes dos a sus lugares ahora! —grito Mashima ubicándolos a sus posiciones.

—Amm… Hiro como planeas que actuemos si no tenemos guiones ni sabemos que vamos a decir —pregunto un confundido Natsu.

—Veras, este será un episodio especial, será corto y sus personajes no hablaran, asi que lleven al máximo sus expresiones fáciles y corporales para que los espectadores tengan una idea de lo que sucede, yo les diré que hacer y deben acatarlo al pie de la letra, no más preguntas, ok ¡INICIEMOS! —dijo tras un megáfono ya sentado en su silla.

—¡Aye! —respondieron todos los presentes.

.

Y asi filmaron el trayecto del viaje de Natsu y Happy por las montañas y se encuentran con Gildarts y luego de varias escenas donde peleaban y discutían los personajes llegaron a la parte más confusa para el pelirosa.

—¡Natsu ven aquí! —lo llamo Mashima por el megáfono, le dijo lo que tenía pensado para esta escena en especial.

—¿Entendiste? —y al terminar su explicación el pelirosa solo atino a mover la cabeza sorprendido no esperaba esa clase de petición, cabe decir que los únicos que sabían de la situación que representaban a profundidad eran los dos actores y el director ya que los demás de producción no sabían nada y dejaban volar su imaginación para tratar de adivinar lo que estaba pasando por medio de sus gestos y expresiones.

—Eres todo un troll Mashima —le dijo emocionado para luego tomar su posición sentándose en la orilla de un acantilado y que al frente suyo había una hermosa catarata dándole un toque más especial para el momento junto con una hermosa luna llena que adornaba la escena transformándola en un momento muy especial, Hiro sí que tenía planeado todo minuciosamente a pesar que esto era una de las inspiraciones espontaneas que algunas veces le daban.

Iniciaron con un _Natsu_ mirando la luna pensativo, para luego hacer su aparición _Gildats_ tratando de animarlo muy a su manera sacándole sonrojos y gestos nervioso al pelirosa, todos los presentes miraban expectantes tratando de comprender lo que sucedía, mientras por otro lado estaba un orgulloso Mashima del buen trabajo que estaba haciendo esos dos.

Al terminar esa escena y muchas otras más, concluyeron la primera parte de la grabación, luego de terminar de guardar todo el equipo y ayudar a bajarlo con cuidado de la montaña, uno por uno se retiraba a sus respectivos autos.

—Ah Natsu, lamento haberte sacado de tu entrevista tan de repentinamente —se disculpó Hiro antes de despedirse y dirigirse a su auto.

—No hay problema, trabajo es trabajo—reconoció el pelirosa, para luego de recordar la estupidez que hiso, deseando darse un golpe en ese mismo momento.

—No tuve tiempo para poder verlos estaba ocupado con esto y en la montaña no hay servicio de ningún tipo, pero tranquilo deje grabando el programa en mi casa, cuando llegue lo veré —y con estas palabras no sabía si agradecer por el hecho de que aún no estaba enterado de nada o querer que lo trague la tierra ya que sabe que cuando llegue a su casa será su perdición.

—Ah… de hecho ya me tengo que ir, eh… mañana aquí de nuevo verdad, ok hasta luego —decía nervioso mientras un poco más y corría hacia su auto.

 _Idiota, estupido impulsivo, tarado_ es lo que su propia subconsciente le decía mientras trataba de abrir la puerta de su deportivo.

—Natsu tú me jalaras —aparece Gildarts y el no tubo de otra que aceptar.

—Ah… claro —ambos se introdujeron al lujoso auto y emprendieron marcha de nuevo a la ciudad.

—¿Quién lo diría? ¿no? —rompió el silencio que había, el mayor de ellos.

—¿Decir qué? —dijo un Natsu muy concentrado al volante, solo viéndolo de vez en cuando por el rabillo del ojo.

—Que tú y los demás mocosos llegarían tan lejos, ahora mírate conduciendo un lujoso auto que hace ver a cualquiera de los míos como una total chatarra, espera… ¡¿estas conduciendo?! Y-y ¿tus mareos? —luego de diez minutos de trayecto recién se da cuenta de ese milagroso hecho.

—Ah cierto, hace unos meses conseguí unas pastillas que calman mis mareos por media hora —dijo totalmente serio, aun no se podía olvidar la idiotez que había hecho y no sabía cómo solucionarla, tal vez Gildarts le aconseje, pero por supuesto, él ha estado en este mundo de seguro cuando él aun usaba pañales, debe tener gran experiencia en esto, ahora como decírselo sin que suene tan malo.

—¿Qué pasa? estas muy callado, no me digas que es una chica, venga cuéntame lo que quieras —lo molestaba sin saber que ese era unos de los problemas que menos le importaban o tal vez ¿sí?

—Ah… Gildarts te puedo contar algo que no se lo dirás a nadie y con nadie me refiero a NADIE —dijo muy nervioso.

—Me estas asustando hijo, dime que pasa —dijo preparado para cualquier locura que le digiera.

—La cosa es que… —y asi le conto todo lo que ocurrió esta misma noche no se le olvido ningún detalle y también le conto que apenas salió del estudio miles de camarógrafos y periodistas no dejaban de preguntarle sobre el tema hasta lo persiguieron por las calles, por lo cual tuvo que hacer varias maniobras para perderlos, razón por la cual llego tarde a la grabación.

—¡QUE TU DIJISTE! ¿¡QUE!? —el grito fue tan fuerte que alarmo al conductor provocando una maniobra muy arriesgada pero que pudo controlar.

—Natsu estaciona el auto, ¡AHORA! —le dijo con una voz tan seria que juraría nunca antes había escuchado, dándole escalofríos _fue una muy mala idea_ estaciono el auto y luego de varios suspiros de parte de su copiloto que lo miraba con desaprobación.

—¿Entiendes lo quehas hecho? —le pregunto esperando una respuesta que tardaba mucho en llegar.

—Si lo sé.

—No, no lo sabes de lo contrario no lo hubieras hecho, maldición sabía que eras muy impulsivo, pero no creí que llegarías a estos extremos —le replico como un padre regañando a un niño pequeño.

—No me digas cosas que ya sé, solo dime que tengo que hacer —le reclamo sabiendo que recibiría muchos más reclamos de parte sus compañeros, estaba desesperado y no sabía qué hacer para salir de esta.

—Sabes muy bien que solo tienes dos opciones: la primera seria decir la verdad, disculparte por ser tan impulsivo e idiota, pero estoy muy seguro que no querrás hacer eso, asi que te queda la segunda opción —dijo para luego cortarla y ponerse a pensar en lo que diría, este tema era muy delicado para poder tomarlo a la ligera.

—¿Y? ¿cuál es la segunda? —pregunto impaciente.

—Pues seguir con tu mentira, si has logrado convencer a tu todo un país es porque sirves para este mundo, eres muy joven y novato, es normal que cometas errores, pero tú te pasaste, no tienes de otra que seguir con tu farsa hasta ver dónde llega, caer y aprender de eso, porque aprendiste algo ¿no?

—Aprendí a no decir lo primero que se me venga a la mente —dijo todo cabizbajo.

—Natsu… nosotros ya no somos personas "normales", no se nos permiten cometer errores, hay muchas miradas observándonos listos para criticar incluso lo que comemos, ya no te puedes dar el lujo de hacer una declaración sin que vengan repercusiones, muchas personas nos aman al igual que otras nos odian y estarán listos para vernos caer para poder pisotearnos antes que tengamos la oportunidad de volver a pararnos, ¿entiendes lo que te digo?, eres un chico con talento y potencial al igual que todos nuestros demás colegas, vendrán muchas cosas pero para eso estamos nosotros, el mundo actoral no es para los cobardes, ya lo sabias —dijo posando su brazo por los hombros del joven que lo miraba sorprendido por tales palabras.

—Gracias, ahora solo quiero llegar a mi casa y pensar bien las cosas —ahora más tranquilo de lo que estaba, pudo poner en marcha el auto.

Dejo a Gildarts a su casa y antes de irse se despidió de él con un fuerte abrazo diciéndole que siempre estaría para ayudarlo.

Ahora se dirigía a su casa; donde residía en el penthouse de unos de los edificios más altos de la ciudad; dejo el auto en la cochera y se dio cuenta que casi deja su celular. Subió al ascensor y marco al último piso, no había muchas personas y le sorprendía el hecho de ver a solo un puñado de reporteros en el edificio, logro escabullirse con éxito e irse a descansar.

Decidió prender su celular y apenas lo hiso recibió una llamada, rogo que no sea Mashima, aún no estaba preparado para responder ante su jefe, vio la pantalla "Luce", _que raro que me llame tan de noche._

—Aló, Lucy… si acabo de llegar… espera que no entiendo nada… ¡habla más despacio!... ¿Gray?... ¿Juvia?... ¿Qué pasa con ella?... ¿¡QUÉ¡?

.

 _Cómo pudo haber pasado esto tan de repente, que voy hacer… ¿alguien me creerá? ¿pensaran que mentí? ¿Vendrán más problemas? ¿con que otra mentira me vendrá él ahora?, ¿Por qué? Si todo estaba marchando de maravilla, podría jurar que me estaba divirtiendo muchísimo; después de tanto tiempo; pero siempre tiene que hacer algo para mandar toda mi felicidad a la borda. Estoy en un gran lio y se hizo realidad mi más grande preocupación desde que pise ese set, ahora solo quiero estar sola quiero dormir pensar que todo esto fue un sueño o mejor dicho una pesadilla ¿podré resistirlo? ¿podre combatir esto sola?_

—¡Juvia! —dijo una segunda voz que le saco de sus laureles a la peliazul haciéndola exaltar de su asiento.

—Vaya, hace diez minutos te he estado hablando y no respondías —el pelinegro se le quedo viendo por el rabillo del ojo, mientras seguía conduciendo por las desoladas calles iluminadas por esa hermosa luna llena que adorna el cielo.

—L-lo siento, no era mi intención ignorarlo —no es capaz de mirarlo, prefiere ver por la ventana que a su acompañante.

 _Se me había olvidado que aún estaba en el auto de Fullbaster, de hecho, todo paso tan rápido que había olvidado el cómo llegue hasta aquí_.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —dijo serio, pero en su mirada se notaba su preocupación.

—G-gracias por ayudarme —la joven cojeaba por su zapato roto el cual decide quitárselo, para luego tomar asiento en las sillas que había en ese camerino, le dolía la cabeza y aún estaba en shock por lo que acababa de pasar.

—Toma esto, es para el dolor de cabeza —le dio una pastilla y un vaso de agua, ella no podía rechazarlos ya que de verdad sentía que le estaban taladrando el cráneo.

—Cómo sabía que… —fuertes golpes que provenían de la puerta la cortaron.

—¿Juvia, Gray están aquí? ¿Hola hay alguien? ¿Hola? —se escuchaba los fuertes llamados de una voz chillona que Juvia reconoció como uno de los reporteros que la esperaron a la salida del set.

—Mierda, nos encontraron —y en un movimiento rápido Gray la jalo de nuevo del brazo para dirigirse al baño que había en el camerino.

Apenas cerraron la puerta escucharon la manilla moverse luego de pasos que parecían ser de dos sujetos.

—¡Estaba segura que los encontraríamos aquí! —dijo exaltada la reportera mientras pisoteaba con fuerza el piso.

—¿Y si buscamos ahí? No perdemos nada en buscar —se escuchó la voz de otra persona este era de un joven, de seguro era el camarógrafo.

 _Maldición, maldición si nos descubren habrá más problemas, no se supone que esta sería una noche "tranquila", puedo escuchar cómo se acercan a la puerta, y antes que me diera cuenta Juvia ya estaba parada frente a la puerta estando a punto de abrirla y entregarse, o no voy a permitir que se rinda tan rápido._

Él se acercó a ella y con una mano le agarro de la cintura y con la otra le tapó la boca.

—Shhh, esto aún no acaba —le susurra en el oído, la chica estaba a punto de objetar, pero la paraliza la manija de la puerta moviéndose.

 _No nos pueden encontrar de esta manera, ¿Que llegaran a pensar?, ¿Qué debo de hacer?_ fue lo que pensó ella al verse atrapa

—¡Oiga! ¡quien anda hay! ¿¡Uno no puede ir al baño sin que lo molesten?! ¿¡VERDAD!? —Gray empezó a gritar, pero con un acento raro y con una voz más grave de la que ya tiene haciéndola irreconocible.

La reportera y el camarógrafo se exaltaron por el gran grito dando un salto hacia tras.

—P-perdónenos señor, no creíamos que estaba ocupado —trataba de excusarse la reportera muy apenada por el momento.

—¡Solo lárguense de una vez! —volvió a gritar Fullbaster, no fue necesario decirlo dos veces ya que escucharon como la puerta se cerraba estruendosamente.

 _No lo puedo creer, estaba convencida a darme por vencida, creí nos descubrirían, agradezco mil veces que el haya estado aquí._

—Vez nada malo paso —le decía a la chica mientras le sacaba la mano de la boca, permitiéndole sacar un suspiro de alivio de parte de ella.

—He… ya podemos salir —dijo de nuevo en susurro a la chica para que saliera de su trance.

—Ah, l-lo siento —se apartó y ambos salen del baño, poniendo esta vez seguro a la puerta del camerino.

—De seguro hay reporteros por todas las salidas, no podremos pasar desapercibidos —dijo viendo el llamativo cabello de su compañera.

—Ayúdame a buscar una mochila negra con bordes rojos —le pidió convencido de que estaría aquí, la chica no tardó en hacerle caso y descalza comenzó a remover todo lo que veía para poder encontrar dicha mochila.

—¡La encontré! —exclamo Juvia alzando la mochila que encontró debajo del pequeño mueble del camerino.

—Ok, en esa mochila hay una peluca que te puede servir, escoge la que quieras —confundida la abrió y en efecto había una cantidad de pelucas junto con varios accesorios más para pasar desapercibida.

—Mira me cambiare en el baño, mientras tu buscas que ponerte, apresurémonos no valla ser que a otros se les ocurra venir de nuevo —y con eso él se apresuró a volver al baño con una pequeña maleta en mano que al perecer era suya.

 _¿Por qué Fullbaster tendría una mochila llena de estas cosas? Un momento mis cosas también deben de estar por aquí, había traído ropa más ligera ya que Levy me recomendó hacerlo, además me siento muy incómoda seguir con vestido en especial en estas circunstancias,_ vio las pelucas y escojo la primera que alcanzo, se trato de arreglar en el espejo del camerino y se veía algo diferente, la podían reconocer todavía, pero a simple vista no se darían cuenta ya que ahora tiene el cabello negro, lacio y corto hasta mi barbilla…

— _Ok preciosa ¿lista para salir a escena?_ — _le dijo la maquilladora mientras acomodaba su peluca._

— _Me veo irreconocible_ — _murmuro la joven chica al verse al espejo._

— _Por supuesto que no cariño, ¿ves esa hermosa mirada? Eso es lo que atrapara al público._

— _Estoy muy nerviosa, me siento mal, no… no puedo hacerlo ¿Cuántas personas están hay sentadas? ¿Qué pasa si…_

— _Hey, tranquila niña, nada malo va a pasar, has ensayado mucho para esto, esta es una gran oportunidad, prepárate que sales en un minuto asique rómpete una pierna._

 _—¡A sus posiciones!_

 _El telón se abrió dejando ver a docenas de espectadores, al inicio dudo, pero junto todas sus fuerzas, no tenía nada a que temerle._

 _Que este será mi Gran Inicio_

—Tenemos que irnos —una mano se poso en su hombro sacándola de sus recuerdos, al verlo vio que tenía puesto por un par de jeans, zapatillas, una chaqueta de cuero y un gorro tuque que cubría casi todo su cabello.

—Lo siento, me desconcentre —tomaron sus cosas y emprendieron marcha a la salida del edificio, pero mientras se adentraron a un estrecho pasadizo pudieron notar que había reporteros por ese lugar, Juvia agacho la cabeza mirando solo el piso y se aferró a la chaqueta de Gray para no perderlo y tropezar, pero sintió que fue agarrada de la mano mientras daba media vuelta y empezaban de nuevo a correr.

—Maldición, creo que uno se dio cuenta —Gray emprendió una carrera negándose a querer soltar a su compañera aun tenga que arrastrarla.

Llegaron a las escaleras de servicios, que ni modo tuvieron que bajar todos escalones llegando al primer piso, lo único que se escuchaba en todo ese trayecto eran las pisadas de ambos bajando rápidamente las escaleras ninguno quiso romper ese silencio lo que ella agradeció ya que no pudo dejar de pesar en todo lo que estaba pasando y dándose cuenta por si sola de cómo es que sucedió esto y quien lo fue que lo provoco, y eso le dolía mucho más que bajar 15 pisos, al contrario, eso parecía un juego comparado a lo otro.

—Lle-llegamos —dijo la chica acercándose a la puerta que daba la entrada a la primera planta del edificio.

—Aún falta un piso más —y sin soltarla la estaba guiando a continuar, pero ella por primera vez en toda esta noche puso resistencia y se negó a seguirlo, algo que él no se esperaba.

—Yo no tengo auto, q-que planeas hacer —ella ya no se permitirá confiar en nadie más, y se juró que al ver algún movimiento raro lo reclamaría.

—Tranquila yo te llevare —le dijo al ver que ella se puso tensa y su postura mostraba desconfianza.

—No tiene que hacerlo, no es su obligación, y-ya hiso demasiado en traerme hasta aquí, le agradezco muchísimo…—antes que ella pudiera terminar él le agarro del codo y la jalo hacia él quedando muy cerca para el gusto de ella.

—Pero si bien no lo recuerdo me dijiste que de ahora en adelante no volverías a rechazar una invitación, tienes que creer en mi estoy acostumbrado a esta clase de persecuciones, no hay tiempo vamos —tenia mucho mas que decir, pero se cortó al escuchar más pasos por las escaleras y con eso ella no tuvo de otra que dejarse llevar por Gray de nuevo…

—Este es el lugar que me indicaste ¿verdad? —llegaron a una gran mansión que estaba resguardada por grandes muros como un gran fuerte de un castillo que nunca fueron del agrado de la propietaria.

—Este… puede esperar, tengo que hacer una llamada para me nos abran —saco de su maleta su nuevo celular y marco.

—Aló… si estoy por la entrada número tres… me abres también la puerta principal… claro después de esto podrás ir a tu casa… descanse y no se preocupe yo cerrare todas las puertas… saludos a su familia Señor Henry —corto y al ver de nuevo la ventana vio que había empezado a llover, _"valla que gran ironía"_.

Las puertas se abrieron y el lujoso auto plateado entro al domicilio, dirigiéndose a la puerta principal de su hogar.

—Muchas, muchas gracias Fullbaster, no sé cómo agradecerle por todo lo que ha hecho, cuídese y espero que no lo sigan hasta su casa —estaba próxima a salir del auto, pero sintió algo cálido en su espalda que le hiso sentir escalofríos y el aroma masculino la atrapo por completo dejándola por un momento desconcertada.

—De verdad pensabas salir con este diluvio sin abrigo, se nota que no estás en tus cinco sentidos, eh Lockser, me la puedes regresar luego, te he visto temblar en todo este trayecto —ella envés de sacársela de encima se aferró a esa chaqueta que tanto calor le daba.

—P-pero y usted, también tiene que abrigarse —protesto su boca, pero sus acciones decían que por el frio que había no se la daría por nada del mundo.

—Le dices que eso a la persona equivocada, si pude contra el invierno atroz que me hacían grabar en los ensayos en ropa interior, no creo que la lluvia me afecte —no podía objetar nada, a este chico nunca le afecto el frio y para ella no sabía si admirar eso o preocuparse por esa "rara" habilidad.

—Hmp, tiene razón, pero eso no significa que se puede confiar, para un actor por lo más importante es su integridad física, será mejor que me valla, juro que se la regresare como nueva —salió apresurada y apenas estuvo a una distancia prudente del carro se giró y despidió con la mano, estaba usando la chaqueta para cubrirse la cabeza, pero al retomar su camino empezó a ir más despacio, permitiendo que la lluvia la bañe en casi su totalidad de o ser por la prenda de cuero.

 _Siempre he odiado la lluvia; esto no tiene nada que ver con mi personaje; es solo que me hace recordar malos momentos, se siente más que nunca la soledad que reina mi vida, los colores tristes que representan mi presente y que inútilmente había tratado de luchar pero que perdí al querer intentarlo, odio lo que representa en mi vida y los recuerdos que me atrae, pero puedo aceptar que tiene algo que me agrada…_ _Nadie puede notar las lágrimas en la lluvia,_ ya no podía aguantar más, soporto mucho al tratar de no romperme delante de alguien, pero al salir de ese auto y de la vista de cualquiera solo pudo dejar que lagrimas silenciosas empiecen a salir.

Las lágrimas no paraban, y si, se camuflaban entre las gotas de lluvia, saco su llave y se adentró a la casa, su vista estaba nublada, no se preocupó en cerrar bien la puerta y pudo notar que las luces estaban prendidas; Henry siempre hacia eso cuando ella llegaba; entro y el llanto junto con los gemidos no tardaron en aparecer, provocando ecos en todo el lugar, ya no había razón para ocultar nada.

—Juvia, ¿Por qué estas llorando? —de pronto la voz preocupada de Gray hiso que volteara asustada a ver que la descubrieron.

—¿C-cómo…

—Había dejado mi celular en la chaqueta te llame, pero no me contestabas y antes de que se cerrara la puerta llegue a alcanzarla, pero aun asi no me notaste… —el cerro la puerta y trato de acercársele, pero ella retrocedió.

—N-no se acerque, s-se lo pido —con la voz quebrada ella trato de taparse con la manga la cara en especial sus lágrimas que no le daban tregua y no paraban en salir.

—Espera, n-no quiero hacerte daño, solo… —se acercó a ella rápidamente y la llego a atrapándola en un brazo, Juvia estaba con la guardia baja no podía resistirse.

—Deja que por esta vez alguien se acerque a ti sin que lo rechazases.

—¡Ahhh!¡AHHGG! —lloro y grito en su pecho trato de sacar todo lo que sentía, era una oportunidad para ella, el hecho de al menos pensar que no estaba sola, aunque solo sea momentáneo, pero algo dentro la reconforto, ya no podrá fingir delante de Gray y él tampoco estaba dispuesto a permitirlo.

 _Continuara…_

 _Lamento mucho la demora, no quería tardar mucho, estuve en exámenes y trabajos, pero estoy ahora en descanso de paso, FELIZ DIA DE LAS MADRES, (lo sé muy muy tarde pero ese día se debería de celebrar diario) ellas son las que hacen girar este mundo, no lo olviden ;) Hablando de madres, que les parece de la "madre, hermana, prima, su yo del futuro" de nuestra favorita y sexy pelirroja, yo… no lose ella no me da buena espina, le doy mas por hermana o por pariente lejano, dudo que sea su madre :p_

 _Cuídense y saludos a todas sus hermosas mamis._

 _~Geminis19_


	6. Chapter 6

**Aviso: Fairy Tail le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, al cual tome por prestado para crear esta inusual historia, disfrútenla.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 ** _«Pensamientos»_**

 **(Se utilizará la** ** _cursiva_** **cuando se refieran a los personajes de la serie)**

 **ejemplo:** — **Me encanta personificar a** ** _Juvia_** **en la serie** — **dijo una alegre Lockser.**

 **(*****)-** **Recuerdos o flasback**

. . .

 **The Acting World**

. . .

Capítulo 6

—Argghh, ese si estaba amargo, ¡Mozo tráigame otra! —este ya era su tercer vaso y aunque no era mucho se notaba que esto no iba por buen camino.

Una hermosa chica de una larga cabellera albina estaba recostada en la mesa de un bar, se encontraba sentada en una mesa alejada de los ventanales de dicho lugar y de cualquier curioso, asi que no habría ningún problema a que fuese vista. La chica reflejaba hostilidad, se mostraba totalmente irritada, molesta y decepcionada, pero a los comensales y a los empleados del bar prefirieron serle indiferente.

—Aquí tiene señorita, que lo disfrute —y dicho esto el joven mozo se retiró rápidamente, sabía por experiencia que cuando un famoso no estaba de buen humor lo mejor es alejarse.

—Uhm, maldición… —salían de su boca susurros y algunas palabras sin sentido, estaba inclinada con el mentón en la mesa, luego de tomar la bebida de un solo trago se sentía más tranquila, pero aún tenía ganas de matar a cierta persona que era culpable de su mal humor.

—¡Vaya! Que me parta un rayo ahora mismo, Mirajane Stratuss maldiciendo y tomando como si no hubiese un mañana —de la nada una voz la alarmo, pero rápidamente logro reconocerla, ella solo se dignó a voltear su cabeza fulminándolo con una mirada que congelaría hasta el mismísimo infierno, pero él ni se inmuto y para sorpresa de ella tampoco se alejó, al contrario, se sentó en el asiento que estaba delante de ella mirándola con curiosidad y burla.

—¿Quién molesto al demonio? —dijo su ahora acompañante de mesa, _«esta noche será muy larga_ », pensaba la albina.

—No estoy de humor Laxus —y volteando de nuevo su cabeza aun recostada en la mesa mirando el tapiz del local evitando tener contacto visual con el flamante rubio.

—Sí que debes estar mal, pero lástima para ti, ya que no me moveré de aquí —respondió imponente cruzado de brazos y con una mirada seria, ella ahora volvió la mirada, se sentó derecha tomo aire y conto hasta el diez para poder tranquilizarse.

—De verdad, quiero estar sola —dijo ella demandante y conteniendo su molestia.

—Lo he notado, pero quiero saber que ha pasado antes que lo lea en algún titular —esto último no sabía si tomarlo como sarcasmo o no, Laxus es de esas personas de las que se tiene que tener cuidado.

—Ya no importa de todas maneras lo sabrás; como tú lo dices; mañana —se cruzó de brazos, negándose a responderle

—Por que perder la oportunidad de obtener una primicia —eso la molesto más, asi que se negó a dirigirle la palabra por varios minutos, impacientando al Dreyar —Si crees que ya no hay nada que perder, entonces solo dilo —dijo con un semblante más tranquilo y comprensivo.

Mira exhaló se puso a pensar en decirle o no _qué más da_ miro alrededor disimuladamente y al fin decidió hablar.

—Termine con Louis, hace como unas horas —no dio vueltas al asunto fue directo al grano. Esperando alguna reacción de parte de su acompañante, pero él no mostraba ninguna, hasta que por fin reacciono.

—Demoraste mucho he… Natsu y Gray me deben ahora —lo dijo de la manera más tranquila y sínica posible, eso tampoco se lo esperaba.

—Pero que… ¿Cómo que demore? ¡Y que hacen apostando cosas que no les incumbe! —ahora si estaba confundida.

—Esos idiotas me convencieron a aceptar la apuesta —el alzo ligeramente el brazo para llamar la atención del mozo— ¿Y todavía lo preguntas? Bueno, podríamos iniciar con que el tipo te triplicaba la edad.

—Eso no... —Mira tuvo que interrumpir lo que iba a decir ya que había llegado el joven para atender al actor.

—Quiero dos de los que pidió la señorita, esta noche será muy larga asi que valla preparando más —este asintió y se retiró.

—Bien… regresando a lo anterior, la edad no tiene nada que ver en una relación, asi que no exageres —dijo ella excusándose, mirando directamente a la intimidante mirada del Dreyar, este mostraba irritado por algo.

—Puedes, por un momento dejar de mentir, no mejor aún, puedes dejar de "actuar", crees que no me he dado cuenta de todo el show que has montado con ese tipo —ella se quedó sin habla, no esperaba eso y por un momento pensaba refutar lo que él decía, pero… _no tiene sentido seguir con esto_ Mira se recostó de nuevo en la mesa, pero esta vez con una suave sonrisa que reflejaba ironía.

—Con que te diste cuenta… no me sorprende, de seguro los demás también… —luego algo en ella la preocupo — dime ¿crees que he estado haciendo el ridículo? —su voz mostraba desgano y tristeza, su molestia se fue y ahora solo quedo la vergüenza de haber sigo descubierta.

El joven mozo apareció trayendo sus bebidas y se retiró, ella ya no quería tomar, sentía que su estómago quería regresar todo lo que tenía dentro, la dudaba si era por los tragos o por el momento que estaba pasando; lo más probable es que sea una combinación de ambos.

—Déjame decirte que la gran mayoría se comió entera tu papel de "enamorada", pero otros tuvieron que analizarlo mucho para darse cuenta que había gato encerrado, entre ellos estuve yo, asi que aplausos lograste engañarnos a todos —alzo su vaso como muestra de brindis y se lo tomo de un solo trago.

Esperaba un reproche, molestia, indignación o algo peor, pero no, la felicito y eso en si es rarísimo de parte del Dreyar.

—¿No te indigna lo que he hecho? —la cara de la albina era de una duda total, ya no sabía que más esperar de él.

—Sé que lo que has hecho no fue para obtener más fama, tampoco para obtener más contratos, el dinero y las joyas nunca te importaron, solo había una razón para que puedas meterte con un patán como es tipo —la albina no salía de su asombro, no podía creer que alguien pudo haberse dado cuenta y ¿Por qué ahora se lo decía? Quienes más lo sabían —, y de parte de todos nosotros te estamos totalmente agradecidos —y como si con esas palabras le dijo que sabía todo, absolutamente todo.

Mira abrió los ojos de par en par, luego reacciono y bajo la mirada _los he subestimado mucho_ al fin pudo darse cuenta que si hay alguien que pudo agradecer lo que ella ha sacrificado todos estos años su libertad.

—Laxus ¿qué tanto sabes? —dijo con incredulidad mientras daba pequeños sorbos a su trago, no quiere emborracharse y menos en un momento como este.

— _"La joven y bella actriz Mirajane Stratuss acaba de empezar una nueva relación con Louis Mathris; exitoso empresario, director de cadenas de televisión y editoriales de las revistas más vendidas en los últimos años; rumores comentan que fue amor a primera vista y que desde entonces ellos nunca se separan. Muchos dicen que para el amor no hay edad y esta pareja es claro ejemplo, el gran magnate cumpliendo próximamente 52 años y la hermosa joven actriz con tan solo 24 añitos, esta pareja ya está dando mucho de qué hablar"_ —Laxus le mostraba un video antiguo de su celular donde anunciaban la gran novedad en un programa de espectáculos, le puso pausa y lo guardo en su bolsillo.

—Muy aparte de la edad, había otras razones y entre ellas estaba que TÚ nunca lo quisiste —la albina bajo su cabeza mirando su vaso —Fue difícil encontrar la razón del porque estar con alguien como él, pero cuando vi este reportaje junto con otros más, pudimos sacar conclusiones, pero sería mejor que me lo cuentes tú.

Ella lo observo por un rato, tomo aire y dio un trago largo de su bebida.

—Había escuchado mucho de Louis, pero lo conocí en una fiesta, él se me acerco, yo no le preste mucha atención, hasta que lo escuche hablar con un grupo de trabajadores suyos sobre… bueno, en pocas palabras… me dejo a entender que los escándalos les beneficiaba mucho, mejor aún si son de actores o músicos famosos, ya que dan más de que hablar, también conto que algunas veces no es necesario que sea verdad, simplemente hay que tener "imaginación" para poder crear un buen rumor y de eso sacarle todo el provecho posible. Me moleste y me retire del lugar. Los días pasaban y no paraba de pesar en lo que él había dicho, al igual que tampoco paraba de recibir obsequios costosos de su parte, nunca dejo de insistir. Una vez mando una limosina a recogerme para una cena especial, no pude negarme, no recuerdo exactamente que hablamos, pero ese día me dio la "oferta" de poder estar con él. Yo acepte —Dreyar no decía nada para interrumpirla, estaba concentrado en su narración, pero debe admitir que le entro coraje al escuchar como Mira le contaba como ese hombre los tomaba como objetos de los cuales él podía convenirse cuando quisiera.

—Y se puede saber por qué aceptaste si no querías nada con él —aunque tenía una teoría, quería confirmarla.

—La razón por la que acepte fue porque tenía miedo, miedo a que él quisiera decidir meterse conmigo por no aceptar su propuesta, con mis hermanos o con la serie que en ese entonces no tenía el reconocimiento que tiene ahora, la serie estaba en su mayoría llena de novatos en lo que se refiere a la fama que otorgaba la pantalla chica, ese hombre no dudaría en hacer nuestra vida pública un infierno y dudaba que podrían manejar con el peso que es un escándalo mediático, no quise que nada se arruine por mi culpa, por eso lo hice —ella no tenía el valor de verlo a los ojos, simplemente no podía, ni siquiera quería averiguar lo que podría pasar por la mente de Laxus.

Se pudo escuchar claramente los tronidos de su mano, una vena le sobresalía por su cuello y sien, ahora sí que necesitaba un trago.

—Voy a matar a ese tipo —dijo arrastrando cada palabra, Laxus se paró de la mesa dispuesto a irse del lugar, pero fue detenido por una mano firme que lo sostenía de la muñeca.

—Tu y yo sabemos que no puedes hacerle nada —tras un intercambio de miradas que parecía eterno, el rubio se sentó nuevamente en su asiento.

—¡Maldición! —vocifero golpeando la mesa, ella ni se inmuto ante esa reacción, entendía perfectamente el sentimiento que gobernaba a su compañero a ella le daba mas rabia, pero eso no significaba que podría permitirse cometer cualquier locura.

—Pero eso no quiere decir que no aproveche el tiempo —le dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, su acompañante la volvió a mirar con una ceja levantada, ver como de un momento a otro sus ánimos cambiaban le daba escalofríos.

—Ese desgraciado nos tenía vigilados e investigados, creo que tenía hasta nuestros registros médicos —ella apretaba sus puños mostrando su frustración.

—¿¡Que derecho tiene él de saber eso!? —Laxus tenía la quijada tensa y su semblante se transformaba cada vez más sombrío.

—Cuando me entere de eso trate de usar varios medios para que se olvide de nosotros y se concentre en otras estrellas; mientras iba quitándole toda la información que tenía, justo hoy por la mañana le quite todo lo que le quedaba, su archivo esta en blanco en lo que respecta al elenco de Fairy Tail —eso tranquilizo algo al Dreyar, pero algo lo inquieto.

—Eso quiere decir que sabes todo, rumores, nuestros secretos, nuestra salud, cosas verdaderas como falsas, ¿verdad? —si Mira tuvo acceso a esa clase de información porque no otras personas.

—Técnicamente todos eran rumores, los que tenían sustento, como documentaciones, grabaciones o fotos, fueron lo primero que decidí borrar. No te puedo engañar a que me hice de la vista gorda a la hora de leer todo eso, trato de olvidar lo que vi, no tengo ningún derecho; al igual que el desgraciado ese; de saber sus cosas personales y menos si no fue sin su consentimiento, pero no tenia de otra —en su mirada se podía ver sus verdaderas intenciones, se reflejaba su arrepentimiento, pero a la vez se mostraba lo convencida que estaba que lo que había hecho fue lo correcto.

—No te preocupes, nunca diría nada, si eso es lo que te preocupa Laxus.

—No es eso, confió en ti —la chica no puedo evitar sentir algo al escuchar esas palabras, no sabría cómo explicarlo— lo que pasa es que, nosotros metíamos la pata y tú nos salvabas de las malas lenguas, ahora estamos vulnerables.

—Ara, ara, no creo que sea tanto asi, los chicos han madurado y saben cómo comportarse, que hacer y qué decir ante los medios, ten algo de esperanza en ellos —ahora se mostraba mucho mejor y su humor había regresado, de echo ahora sentía que una gran carga se iba.

—Umm… tal vez tengas raz… —lo interrumpió el sonido de su celular que al parecer tenía un mensaje nuevo.

—No puede ser… esto te interesara —el rubio se golpeó la frente y le extiende su móvil para que pueda leer lo que decía: **"¡Natsu Dragneel rebela que tiene una novia en SECRETO! ADEMAS, ¿Gray Fullbaster y Juvia Lockser ESCAPANDO JUNTOS de la prensa?"**.

—C-creo que me equivoque.

—¡Mozo otra roda! Esta noche será muy, muy larga.

.

.

.

Momentos antes en la mansión Fernandez-Scarlet

En una habitación se podía sentir el ambiente homicida que venía de parte de una pelirroja mientras que un peliazul aún seguía quieto como una estatua con la mirada perdida en la pantalla del televisor de su dormitorio a la vez que sostenía en su mano derecha restos de lo que antes fue un celular.

—¡VOY A MATAR A ESOS IDIOTAS!

Un poderoso grito se escuchó en toda la mansión.

.

.

.

—Uhhh ¿Qué fue eso? —un pelirosa que se encontraba tendido en su cama sintió un fuerte escalofrió, que no le dio buena espina.

—E-estoy en peligro… Happy sálvame —el chico temblaba mientras abrazaba a su pequeño gatito.

.

.

.

Nunca se había imaginado llegar a este punto, sentía varias cosas por cómo habían sucedido los hechos que aún no llegaba a entender en su totalidad, pero encontraría la manera de saberlo, no podía dejar las cosas asi y hacerse el indiferente al ver como una compañera suya la está pasando realmente mal, entre ellos se cuidarían, sabía que, aunque él metiera las cuatro sus amigos/compañeros de trabajo siempre estarían para ayudarlo y aconsejarlo no importa que idiotez haga. Un fuerte escalofrió lo hiso saltar de su lugar, o también para matarlo siempre estarían ahí.

« _Pero eso me encargare luego_ » pensó al recordar otro problemita.

Mientras esperaba a que Juvia bajara, miraba con mucho detenimiento el hogar de la peliazul y aprovechando de la ausencia de la dueña, ya que al ver que sus ropas estaban mojadas se fue a cambiarse y traerle algunas prendas a él ya que se encontraba peor que ella.

La casa era grande _«demasiado para una sola persona_ » comento, la decoración era elegante pero muy sosa, el color sin vida de las paredes blancas o los tapices con diseños anticuados, cuadros abstractos que a pesar que amaba el arte veía que no hacían mas que ensombrecer aún más la casa. Camino para ver mas de cerca los cuadros, pero al dar un par de pasos se podía escuchar claramente el eco de sus pizadas, le comenzó a estremecer estar solo en este lugar _«no estaría mal una remodelación»_ estaba seguro de que a las chicas les emocionaría intervenir con su vasto conocimiento de lo que está a la moda.

—L-lamento la tardanza me costó encontrar ropa que podría abrigarlo, a-aquí tiene —se la entrego perfectamente doblada y limpia.

—Eh… ¿Dónde podría cambiarme? —Pregunto, la vio cambiada con lo que parecía una sudadera y pantalones holgados, se había quitado el maquillaje, podía ver que su rostro se mostraba cansado junto con sus ojos algo hinchados.

—D-del pasadizo, por el lado derecho, la primera puerta, es el baño de invitados —le respondió con una amable sonrisa, pero no lo veía a los ojos—, ¿N-no querrá que le prepare por mientras alguna bebida?, fría ¿verdad? —Gray dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sí, ¿soy tan predecible? —Juvia solo le mostro una sonrisa, en pocas palabras -sí, si lo eres- ella se fue a la cocina y el al baño.

 _«Como alguien como ella podría soportar vivir en un lugar asi, había visto gustos extravagantes, pero esos eran alegres, pero en cambio a este, solo mostraba… soledad, este lugar no se le puede decir hogar»_ pensaba mientras traba de acomodarse las ropas que le había traído Juvia, podría apostar que eran de su flamante novio, otra cosa que también quería averiguar, como el por qué no se hace presente, o sea cualquiera que vea a su novia en televisión nacional en problemas mínimo llamaría, pero él ha estado al lado de Juvia todo este rato como para comprobar que eso hasta ahora no ha pasado, que pasa con sus compañeras que últimamente se le dan por buscar a escorias como novios, aunque hay algunas relaciones que ha visto que si valgan la pena, como la de su próxima asesina escarlata con el "princeso Fernandez" o los que creen que saben disimular pero que no lo logran: Levy junto con el metalero, esta última es un poco rara a su parecer pero ve que si se quieren. A su manera.

Regresa a la sala esperando a su compañera Lockser, pero ve que no hay nadie, espero, pero se demoraba demasiado y fue a buscarla.

—¿Juvia? q... —se adentró y no esperaba ver eso.

—Mierda… —Juvia estaba tendida en el suelo, sus extravagantes cabellos le tapaban en casi su totalidad la cara y lo que parecía ser té con cubos de hielo estaba regado en el piso.

Gray corrió a auxiliarla vio que reaccionaba, pero no del todo, por suerte no parecía tener daños asi que se la llevaría en brazos a su habitación, supuso que estaría en el segundo piso, subió y se encontró con un largo pasadizo, abría las puertas con una patada por la desesperación, hasta que al fin encontró lo que parecía ser su habitación. La echo en la cama cubriéndola hasta los hombros, estaba sudando, toco su frente y efectivamente tenía fiebre.

.

Podía sentir la fresca brisa otoñal a la vez el calor que le emanaba sus sabanas, se sentía tan bien, abrió los ojos y a través de sus grandes ventanas vio el cielo, estaba nublado, pero era reconfortante, podrían ser eso de la de mañana cuando todavía el sol no salía, miro el techo de su habitación, estaba por volverse a dormir hasta que…

—¡Ah! ¡¿Todo fue un sueño?! ¿Nada malo paso? —se sentó de golpe en la cama, pensando que todo había sido un juego de su mente.

—Lamento decirte que nada de eso es verdad —rápidamente volteo a ver de quien era la voz. Se sorprendió al verlo hay sentado en el rustico sillón de su cuarto, se le veía cansado y al parecer lo había despertado.

—Uhm… era demasiado bueno para ser verdad —agacho la cabeza y se sobaba los ojos, no existían los milagros—, ¿Q-qué le paso a ella?

—¿A ella? —pregunto él.

Rápidamente la chica se dio cuenta lo que dijo y trato de ratificarse—, ¡¿Ah?! q-querré decir que, ¿q-que paso? — ella contesto algo roja por su error.

—Pues… te desmayaste, te traje a tu habitación y cuidé de ti toda la noche —comento y recalcando lo último, Juvia alzo la cabeza mirándolo muy sorprendida.

—L-lo lamento, lamento haberle traído muchos problemas —Gray se paró y se acercó a ella, dejándose ver ante la luz que provenía de sus ventanas, pudo confirmarlo se le veía agotado, casado y algo irritado, al ver eso ella bajo su miraba y apretó las sabanas con sus manos.

—¿Por qué lo lamentas? Deberías de agradecer no rogar a que te… ¿perdone? —se sentó en el borde de su cama, ella seguía sin mirarlo.

—Me gustaría que me miraras a los ojos —suavemente le agarro del mentón y le hiso verle.

De pronto hubo un profundo silencio, no de los incomodos todo lo contrario, él no esperaba encontrarse con su mirada tan hipnotizante, no podía despegarse de esos zafiros relucientes pero reflejados de tristeza, « _no otra vez_ » por un momento sintió que su boca estaba seca, las palabras dejaron de existir y el echo de respirar se le olvido, de nuevo se queda enganchado por esos hermosos ojos.

Planeaba alejarla de él o mejor aún quitar su mano de su rostro que esta parecía quedarse adherida a su barbilla.

—Ah…

De pronto ella corto la distancia, abrazándolo de forma tan necesitada y repentina que el no pudo hacer algo más que quedarse como piedra, estaba prácticamente inmovilizado y no sabría qué hacer si de nuevo lloraba.

—S-solo quiero que sepa q-que no fue mi intención ser una c-carga para u-usted —sentía como poco a poco lo soltaba regresando a su lugar de antes como si nada hubiese pasado, dejándolo con la guardia baja y muy nervioso.

—Eh… veo que debes estar sedienta y necesitas más paños, ya regreso —salió lo más rápido posible de la habitación dejándola sola y algo desconcertada.

Las cosas no iban de acuerdo a lo que había planeado, pero encontraría la manera de hacerlo, no podía creer que de nuevo le sucedía eso « _tengo que tomar mi distancia si quiero que salga bien esto_ », estaba en la puerta de la habitación de su compañera, tomo aire y trato de relajarse, no había estado despierto toda la noche por nada.

—Ya llegué, toma esto, necesitaras mucha agua —le entrego el vaso que contenía una infusión algo tibia.

Ella la tomo sin dudar y se volvió a recostar—, No sabe lo tan agradecida que estoy con usted, Fullbaster.

Gray estaba parado al otro lado de la habitación, viendo por la ventana y se percató de algo « _maldición están afuera y ni siquiera ha salido el sol_ » vio como un grupo de reporteros y paparazis estaban en la puerta principal esperando la salida de la joven para interceptarla con sus entrometidas preguntas.

—No seas tan formal Juvia —el no dejaba de ver por la ventana, el sol ya estaba saliendo y no le quedaba tiempo para tener que irse antes de que ellos rodeen todas las entradas.

—Juvia, me he escabullido de los reporteros, te he dado mi apoyo y he cuidado de ti toda la noche, no te pediré nada a cambio salvo por algo insignificante —al ver que los reporteros estaban posicionándose en lugares estratégicos para poder tener mejores ángulos de la casa, Gray cerro con rapidez las cortinas.

—¿Q-que cosa? —ella prefirió volverse a sentar, tenía un semblante triste y algo desairado, mas desconocía todo el revuelo que había afuera de su hogar.

—Quiero que me digas todo lo que está pasando —su semblante estaba serio y esta vez tuvo contacto visual con ella, dando mas firmeza a su petición.

—E-ella no puede h-hacerlo —el pelinegro alzo una ceja « _¿ella?_ », trato de tranquilizarse no le quedaba mucho tiempo y Juvia no quería cooperar.

—Sé que todo ha sido es muy raro y quiero que sepas que te ayudare, pero como poder hacer eso si ni siquiera se la razón por la que aún estoy en esta mansión, han pasado muchas cosas y sé que es difícil confiar en alguien asi como asi, pero te pido que lo hagas.

Hubo un silencio, que para él fue eterno, mientras que para ella muy escaso para debatir si contar o no, « _¿puedo confiar en él? ¿Cómo sé que dice la verdad?, pero ¿y todo lo que ha hecho por mi hasta ahora…?»_ estaba agradecida con él, pero…

—Creo que es momento de confiar en alguien —Fullbaster estaba parado delante de ella y pudo ver de nuevo su rostro tranquilo, un semblante que emanaba confianza y familiaridad.

Juvia suspiro sonoramente—. T-tal vez tenga razón —casi no logra escuchar lo que había dicho. Gray tomo asiento, jurándose no interrumpirla, ni apurarla.

—Quién diría que te encontraría aquí, Fullbaster —ambos voltearon y se sorprendieron al ver la figura que se encontraba en la entrada de la habitación.

« _no ahora_ »

.

 _Continuara…_

 _._

* * *

 _Wow de verdad he querido bajar más antes, pero al parecer hice todo lo contrario, no fue mi mejor mes, pasaron muchas cosas y no lo sé, cuando un capitulo no me convence lo leo, lo vuelvo a leer hasta que al menos sea mínimamente aceptado por mí, es la primera vez que hago esto, y puedo jurar que nunca lo dejare hasta terminarlo, estoy muy feliz por el recibimiento de verdad no creí que sería tan bien recibido._ _ **¡Ah! lamento que en casi todos mis primeros capítulos tenga problemas al bajarlo, y me confió, es la primera vez que escribo para esta página, de echo es la primera vez que escribo para algo ¬.¬ :D jejeje, buenooo, solo resumiendo muchassssss graciasss en serio por darse el tiempo de leer esto, cuídense ;)**_

 _㈏6 **Genimis19**_


End file.
